MY STEPSISTER
by deershixun
Summary: ch 7 IS UP!/ -NO SUMMARY/ SEHUN - LUHAN -Hunhan/ GS / Yang ga suka, close tab aja / NO BASH.
1. Chapter 1

my stepsister

Cast: Hunhan

Genre: Drama/Romance

Rate: M

Warn! GS for uke. Typo bertebaran. DLDR!

.

.

.

.

.

NO BASH! NO PLAGIARISM!

This is about Hunhan story. If you guys don't like about this story or don't like hunhan just close your tab. Ini sebuah imajinasiku, dan aku tidak memaksa kalian untuk tetap membacanya. ^^

.

.

.

.

.

Happy reading^^

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Terlihat beberapa maid disebuah rumah mewah sedang sibuk dipagi hari untuk menyiapkan beberapa makanan untuk majikan mereka. Mereka sudah sangat terlatih. Lihatlah dari cara mereka memasak hidangannya, mengatur dimeja makan, serta keadaan rumah yang selalu terlihat rapi.

Rumah mewah ini milik seorang bisnisman bermarga Oh. Tuan Oh hanya tinggal bersama dengan seorang putra tunggal kesayangannya, Oh Sehun, serta beberpa maid yang memang bekerja untuk mengurusi mereka. Istri dari Tuan Oh sendiri meninggal karena lemah jantung 10 tahun yang lalu. Dimana Sehun masih berumur 12 tahun.

''ah, Tuan Oh..selamat pagi selamat menikmati hidangannya'' sapa para maid sambil membungkukkan badan. ''Tolong panggilkan Sehun.'' Perintah tuan Oh sambil memduduki kursi makan khusus dirinya. ''tidak perlu appa, aku sudah disini'' kata seseorang dengan datarnya yang tidak lain adalah Oh Sehun.

Hanya keheningan yang menyelimuti acara makan ayah dan anak ini. Suara deheman dari tuah Oh terdengar menyapa gendang telinga Sehun. '' Ehm. Sehun-ah, apa kau kekampus hari ini?'' tanya tuan Oh memecah keheningan. '' Ne,appa.''jawabnya singkat,sambil terus memakan sarapannya. Tuan Oh menatap sekilas anaknya dengan sedikit senyuman. Tuan Oh tidak apa-apa dengan jawaban Sehun yang terkesan tidak sopan. Namun itulah anaknya, Oh Sehun. Seseorang yang tidak memiliki ekspresi diwajahnya, cuek, dan terlihat sombong.

''ada yang appa ingin bicarakan denganmu,nak'' lanjut tuan Oh, menghentikan makannya, sambil menatap sang anak.

''katakanlah appa'' ucap Sehun malanjutkan makan tanpa melihat wajah tuan Oh.

''appa akan memperkenalkanmu dengan calon ibu tiri dan adik tirimu.''

''uhuk-uhuk'' Sehun terbatuk, lalu meneguk segelas air putih dan melanjutkan perkataannya ''appa ingin menikah lagi?''

''Iya. Dua hari lagi mereka datang, appa harap kau mengosongkan semua jadwalmu. Kita akan menyambut mereka dirumah ini''

Sehun menghentikan makannya. Menatap wajah sang ayah dengan ekspresi yang tak bisa dideskripsikan. ''Tidak appa!'' jawab Sehun tegas.

''kenapa?'' tanya tuan Oh, mengerutkan dahi.

''aku tidak ingin memiliki ibu tiri.''

''Sehun-ah..''

''TIDAK APPA. TIDAK! KITA TIDAK BISA MENERIMA WANITA LAIN DIRUMAH INI! AKU JUGA SUDAH TIDAK MENGINGINKAN SEORANG IBU ATAU ADIK! AKU SUDAH TIDAK BUTUH! AKU SUDAH TERBIASA DENGAN KEADAAN KITA YANG SEKARANG INI, DAN AKU SUDAH BAHAGIA DENGAN SEMUA INI, APPA! AKU YAKIN WANITA ITU HANYA MENGINGINKAN HARTA APPA. CIH! DASAR JALANG!'' teriak Sehun. Perkataan Sehun tersebut membuat tuan Oh berdiri dari kursinya, menghampiri sang anak

 _PLAK!_

Tuan Oh menampar pipi kiri Sehun. ''JAGA BICARAMU OH SEHUN!'' kilatan amarah tergambar dari wajah tuan Oh. Sehun menampilnya senyum meremehkan ''Lihatlah. Seumur-umur baru kali ini appa menamparku hanya karena membela wanita itu!'' Sehun pun berlalu. Meninggalkan tuan Oh yang sedang melihat telapak tangan untuk menampar anaknya. Ia menyesal.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun mengendarai mobil sport kesayangannya – **_matte black Porsche 918 Spyder_** \- dengan kecepatan tinggi. Berkali-kali ia mendapatkan sumpah serapah dari pengendara lainnya. Ia tidak peduli. Ditilangpun ia tidak peduli. Amarah dan rasa kesalnya masih terus menjalarinya. Berkali-kali pula Sehun memukul setir kemudinya.

Tidak berapa lama ia pun sampai dipekarangan kampus. Memakirkan mobilnya. Sehun menghela napas dalam sebelum ia keluar dari mobil. Ketika menutup pintu mobilnya, sebuah mobil **Lamborghini Veneno** berwarna silver dengan list merah terparkir disebelah mobilnya. Keluarlah namja tan dengan senyum merekah dibibir seksinya. Sehun hanya datar melihatnya.

''yo man! Kenapa pagi-pagi memperlihatkan wajah menyeramkan seperti itu?'' tanya Jongin sambil berjalan beriringan merangkul pundak sahabatnya tersayangnya.

''aku tak apa''

''Bohong. Apa kau ditolak oleh Krystal? Irene? Tapi mana mungkin seorang Oh Sehun ditolak. Malahan mereka yang mengejarmu. Kau saja belum pernah menjalin kekasih dengan seseorang. Kalau bukan karena itu, lalu apa?'' tanya Jongin antusias. Sehun hanya mendengus.

''Ayolah Hun-ah katakan pada sahabatmu ini. Masalah apa yang dihadapi sampai-sampai dipagi hari aku sudah melihat wajahmu yang seperti ini. Apa kau ingin ke club? Melihat wanita-wanita seksi disana? Dengan payudara dan bokong yang wow?'' tanya Jongin lagi.

''Aku bukan kau Jong. Yang seenak jidat mempermainkan wanita, mengajak one night stand. Aku tidak pernah jatuh cinta kepada Krystal atau Irene.'' Kesal Sehun sambil mendudukkan dirinya dikursi ketika mereka sampai dikelas.

''s-sehun-ah..kau masih normal kan? Iya kan?'' tanya Jongin dengan gugupnya.

''Bodoh! Iya jelaslah aku normal'' sahut Sehun. Jongin menghela napas bahagia dan mengelus-elus dadanya, mengetahui sahabatnya ini tidak menyimpang.

Jongin sambil memainkan ponselnya dan berkata ''aku begini juga karena Kyungsoo belum menerima pernyataan cintaku. Padahal aku serius ingin menjalin hubungan dengannya.''

''bagaimana Kyungsoo mau percaya, sedangkan setiap malam kau keluyuran ke club. Mengajak seseorang untuk seks denganmu''

''kebutuhan man!''

''Seandainya aku menjadi Kyungsoo juga aku bakal tidak menerima mu sebagai kekasihnya'' jawab Sehun pasti.

''kau juga sering ke club!'' sergah Jongin tidak mau kalah

''aku ke club hanya sekedar minum,tidak lebih Jong'' jawab Sehun menatap Jongin.

''cobalah sekali – sekali. Aku jamin kau bakal ketagihan'' ajak jongin dengan tampang setannya.

''Tidak. Aku tidak akan membuang percuma benihku kepada wanita-wanita jalang. Benihku amat berharga daripada mereka. Aku akan melakukannya serta memberikan benihku kepada wanita yang aku cintai dan dia mencitaiku''. Jongin hanya bisa mendengus mendengar peuturan sahabatnya. Jongin mengakui kalau sahabatnya ini tidak mudah untuk dipengaruhi.

''baiklah Oh Sehun. Lupakan tentang masalah seks dan sebagaimanya. Sekarang ceritakan masalahmu kepadaku'' minta Jongin

''hahhh….appa akan memperkenalkanku dengan wanitanya dan anaknya'' jawab Sehun lirih sambil menyandarkan punggunya disandaran kursi.

''aku belum bisa menerima wanita lain pengganti ibuku Jong'' lanjutnya

''kapan?''

'' dua hari lagi. Ayo ke club Jong. Aku tidak ingin bertemu mereka.''

''Tidak. Temuilah mereka Hun. Kau tidak perlu menerimanya kalau ternyata kau tidak menyukai mereka. Tapi temuilah. Appa mu pasti sangat mengharapkanmu untuk datang. Kasihan dia..''

''cih! tumben sekali perkataanmu seperti ini''

''Seperti ini yang bagaimana? Kata – kataku bijak? Eoh eoh?'' tanya Jongin penuh harap

Sehun hanya meliriknya tajam. Ia akan menjawab namun dosen mereka sudah memasuki kelas.

.

.

.

.

.

Dari kejadian penamparan di pipi Sehun, tuan Oh tidak pernah melihat anaknya dirumah. Ia tahu persis kalau anaknya itu sedang marah dan kesal. Ini mengingatkannya kepada mendiang istrinya. Ia memandangi foto istrinya yang terletak diatas meja samping ranjangnya.

''yeobo..aku merindukanmu'' tuan Oh menghela napas sejenak, kemudian melanjutkan perkataannya ''maafkan aku yeobo..kemarin aku menapar putra tercinta kita. Aku hiks..'' tuan Oh memangis, ia menghapus air matanya ''Aku hilang kendali. Maafkan aku yeobo. Aku menyesal,sungguh. Hari itu pertama kalinya aku menampar anak kita. Aku hanya tidak menyangka perkataan kotor itu keluar dari mulut anak kita,yeobo. Mungkin Sehun memang benar-benar tidak ingin aku menikah lagi. Tapi aku bersumpah, bukan berarti aku melupakanmu. Aku sangat mencintaimu, atas keyakinan darimana, kalau aku yakin wanita ini akan menyayangi anak kita. Dia adalah wanita baik-baik. Besok, aku ingin memperkenalkannya dengan Sehun. Aku harap kau dan Sehun menyukainya. Aku mencintaimu'' tuan Oh mengecup lama foto mendiang istrinya. Kemudian, ia berniat untuk keluar kamar. Dan mendapatkan putranya yang terlihat baru kembali ke rumah berjalan menuju kamar.

''Oh Sehun,tunggu. Appa ingin berbicara''

Sehun tidak bergeming, ia melihat ayahnya dengan tatapan dingin.

''appa minta maaf,nak. Maafkan appa karena telah menamparmu, appa ti-'' ucapan tuan OH terpotong

''tidak apa-apa appa'' jawab Sehun sambil membalikkan badan ingin berlalu, namun langkahnya berhenti ketika tuan Oh berbicara lagi.

''Besok, calon ibu dan adikmu datang. Appa harap kau tidak kemana-mana''

Sehun membalikkan baadan menghadap appa nya.'' APPA!'' teriak Sehun marah. '' Appa tidak bisa seenaknya untuk menikah! Tidak appa. ''

''dia wanita baik-baik, nak'' kata tuan Oh lembut

''cih! Dari mana appa tau dia wanita baik-baik. Dia hanya menginginkan harta kita.'' Kesal Sehun.

''Dia teman appa semasa kuliah sekolah dulu. Dia sahabat appa semasa dulu''

''apa semudah itu appa menikah dan melupakan eomma?'' tanya Sehun tanpa sadar mengeluarkan airmata.

''oh Sehun, putraku. Bukan begitu nak. Sungguh appa mencintai ibumu. Sangat amat mencintainya, yang melahirkanmu kedunia ini. Appa tidak akan pernah berhenti mencintainya. Tapi selama bertahun-tahun ini appa juga membutuhkan seorang istri yang akan menyiapkan keperluan appa, yang membangunkan appa dipagi hari, menyiapkan sarapan kita dan keperluanmu, yang mendengarkan keluh kesah appa. Kau sudah besar, dan memiliki dunia tersendiri. Tidak mungkin appa menyuruhmu melakukan pekerjaan seorang istri ataupun mengeluhkesahkan permasalahan appa. Mengertilah Hun-ah''

''aku tidak butuh ibu pengganti'' jawab Sehun mengalihkan wajahnya.

''tapi appa bu-'' perkataan tuan Oh terpotong lagi oleh perkataan Sehun ''terserah appa.'' Sambil berlalu.

Tuan Oh memandang anaknya sendu. ''Maafkan appa nak, appa yakin kau akan menyukai mereka'' berkata dengan lirih.

Sehun memandangi foto ibunya, air matanya menetes. Ini beda sekali dengan Oh Sehun yang kebanyakan orang kenal. ''eomma..a-aku merindukan mu eomma'' seuaranya bergetar,airmatanya semakin menetes ,diusapnya wajah sang eomma. ''a-apa eomma merindukanku? Sudah sangat lama eomma aku sudah tidak pernah mendengar suaramu. Aku merindukan semuanya eomma, _hikss.._ Appa akan menikah lagi eomma. Aku harus bagaimana?. Aku tidak ingin ada yang menggantikan eomma. Tapi disisi lain, aku tidak ingin melihat appa sedih. Aku selalu tau setiap malam appa akan tidur dengan memeluk fotomu,eomma. Dia juga merindukanmu sama denganku yang merindukanmu eomma. Eomma ba-''

 _CKLEK.._

''ap-appa..'' ucap Sehun sambil menghapus airmatanya.

Tuan Oh tiba-tiba masuk kekamar Sehun dan langsung memeluk anaknya dengan sayang, mengelus-elus punggungnya lembut. ''maaf..maafkan appa..hikss..''

''appa..ke-''

'' potong perkataan appa, dengarkan appa nak'' ucap tuan Oh lembut.

''appa tau apa yang kau rasakan. Kau mencintai eomma, appa juga iya. Merindukan eomma, appa juga iya. Kauu takut kalau posisi eomma mu bakal tergantikan? Jawabannya tidak akan pernah. Eomma mu adalah seorang malaikat yang sangat cantik tidak ada duanya yang tidak bisa digantikan oleh siapapun. Walaupun akan menikah lagi, namun eomma mu tetap nomer satu dihati appa'' Kata tuan Oh sambil melepaskan pelukannya. Tuan Oh bisa melihat mata anaknya yang memerah.

Ia kemudian melanjutkan perkataannya ''kalian berdua adalah orang yang berharga buat appa, tidak bisa digantikan oleh apapun didunia ini. Tapi appa juga butuh pendamping,nak. Seperti yang appa katakan sebelumnya tadi. Appa janji tidak akan melupakan eommamu, tidak akan pernah untuk berhenti mencintai kalian berdua. Kalian berdua nafas appa, nak'' Sehun menunduk mendengarkan setiap kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut appa nya. Tuan Oh memandangi wajah anaknya yang menunduk, ia menghela napas. Berharap anaknya bisa mengerti. Tuan oh menghapus airmatanya. Lama dalam keheningan, sampai suara sehun terdengar.

''baiklah appa..kalau itu yang buat appa bahagia, maka menikahlah. Aku akan berusaha untuk menerimanya. Tapi kalau mereka ketahuan menyakiti appa, menyakiti orang-orang yang berada dirumah ini, maka jangan halangi Sehun untuk bertindak'' ucap Sehun mantap.

''iya nak..terimakasih-terimakasih'' jawab tuan Oh bahagia. Ia memeluk putra tersayangnya. Berulang kali menciumi kepala anaknya. Sehun mendengus ''Jangan menciumku appa, aku bukan anak kecil lagi''.

''Tapi,kau tetap anak kecil appa. Malam ini appa akan tidur denganmu. Sudah lama sekali tidak tidur dengan Oh Sehun kecil appa. Eomma dari surga pasti tersenyum bahagia melihat kita. Jja, tidurlah..putraku.'' ucap tuan Oh sambil memakaikan Sehun selimut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

Gimana? Gimana ceritanya? Absurd yah? :(

Ini ff pertama yang aku buat berchapter.

Ini ide muncul pas lagi mandi dibawah guyuran shower. _Eiiits…_ readers jangan sampai pikirannya melenceng yah hehehe ^^

Tapi walaupun ff nya mungkin ga sesuai selera, aku bakal tetep lanjutin (kalau tugas kampus gaminta diperkosa sih. Maklum anak kuliahan). Dan semoga ide ceritanya tetap berjalan lanjar tanpa kendala –buntu-.

Gomawoyo../deepbow/

* * *

 **\- HI READERS-NIM, MUNGKIN SEBAGIAN ADA YANG UDA TAU FF INI? IYA. INI FF DARI PEN NAME _DEEREYESHUN_. DEEREYESHUN=DEERSHIXUN ^^**

 **AND WELCOME TO MY NEW ACC t_t BUT, I'M SO SAD, HONESTLY.**

 **KARENA AKU GA BISA PUBLISH NEXT CHAP UNTUK CERITA ''OH KIM FAM + MY STEEPSIS'' DI AKUN YG LAMA.**

 **MASIH ADA YANG MAU LANJUTAN CERITANYA?**

 **AKU PENGEN TERIAK SAKING KESELNYA. SUMPAH. :'''(**

 **DI AKUN LAMA UDA BANYAK YANG REVIEW+FOLLOW+FAV.. MESTI RE-POST GINI.**

 **MOHON READERS-NIM UNTUK MENINGGALKAN JEJAKNYA WALAUPUN HANYA SEKATA. KARENA ITU BUAT AKU SEMANGAT LAGI. JANGAN JADI SIDERS YA ^^**

 **AKU UCAPIN BANYAK-BANYAK TERIMAKASIH KARENA SUDAH MELUANGKAN WAKTU UNTUK MEMBACA CERITA ABAL-ABALKU INI, YANG REVIEW FAV FOLL. GOMAWO SARANGHAE**

Mind to review, again? ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Cast: Hunhan**

 **Genre: Drama/Romance**

 **Rate:** sedikit **M**

 **Warn! GS for uke. Typo bertebaran. DLDR! Re-Publish (baca bio) !**

 **NO PLAGIARISM - NO BASH!**

 **This is about Hunhan story. If you guys don't like about this story or don't like hunhan just close your tab. Ini sebuah imajinasiku semata, dan aku tidak memaksa kalian untuk tetap membacanya. ^^**

 **.**

.

.

.

.

Happy reading^^

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 2**

Dua orang wanita cantik dengan anggunya keluar dari mobil dan berjalan untuk memasuki kediaman keluarga Oh. Seorang wanita paruh baya dengan umur yang tidak jauh dengan tuan Oh dan seorang wanita cantik dengan memakai dress selutut tanpa lengan yang sangat ketat memperlihatkan bentuk lekuk tubuhnya dengan bagian dada yang tidak bisa dikatakan kecil, dan bagian belakang yang membuat para tangan lelaki yang melihatnya ingin meremas, rambut yang digulung keatas,memperlihatkan leher putih mulus jenjangnya, serta memakai heels yang sepadan. Para maid yang mengetahui tentang kedua orang ini langsung membungkukkan badan mereka, mengetahui bahwa mereka sebentar lagi akan mempunyai nyonya baru dirumah ini.

Terdengar suara laki-laki paruh baya yang memakai pakaian resmi menyapa mereka. ''selamat datang sayang, dikediaman Oh'' ucapnya sambil memeluk serta mencium kening wanita paruh baya.

''perkenalkan ini putraku, Oh Sehun'' Sehun yang sejak tadi berada dibelakang ayahnya, sedikit membungkukkan badan. ''Oh Sehun '' katanya singkat tanpa menunjukkan ekspresi apapun.

Wanita paruh baya yang diketahui adalah nyonya Xi langsung memeluk Sehun. Sehun terkaget dengan perlakuan ini. Perasaannya menghangat. Sudah lama ia tidak pernah merasakan pelukan seorang ibu. ''Kau sangat tampan,nak. Ayahmu selalu memujimu'' kata nyonya XI buka suara, sambil memperlihatkan senyuman manisnya. ''Eoh aku lupa, perkenalkan ini putriku Xi Luhan'' Tuan Oh juga memeluk Luhan dan memujinya jika ia sangat cantik.

Ketika mata elang Sehun dan mata rusa Luhan saling bertatapan, entah kenapa seakan waktu berhenti, tidak terdengar suara apapun selain suara degupan jantung keduanya. Mereka saling terpana. Sehun yang melihat akan kecantikan Luhan –calon adik tirinya- yang tidak pernah ia lihat dimanapun sebelumnya, serta keseksiannya yang mengalahkan model kesukaannya, Miranda Kerr. Dan Luhan yang melihat Sehun dengan penuh ketampanan dengan hanya memakai kemeja putih yang digulung sampai lengan,dipadukan dengan jeans hitamnya serta rambut yang disisir keatas. Memperlihatkan kening sehingga mempertegas bentuk wajah sempurna dari seorang Oh Sehun.

Melihat situasi ini, tuan Oh menyenggol lengan Sehun. Sehun pun mengalihkan tatapannya ke sang ayah. Iya tersenyum sedikit lalu berucap ''aku…Oh Sehun. Sehun''. Luhan menjawab dengan senyum yang tak kalah manis dengan sang eomma ''Xi Luhan….Luhan''.

Mereka menikmati acara makan siang dengan penuh canda. Tak luput dari suara tertawa Luhan dan sang ibu ketika tuan Oh melayangkan sebuah lelucon. Sehun hanya terdiam menikmati makannya. Sesekali melihat seseorang yang duduk didepannya. _''Aku bisa gila! Kenapa hanya dengan melihatnya tersenyum atau tertawa jantung ini seakan ingin lepas. Mata rusanya…Oh shit!''_ makian Sehun dalam hati. Sehun beralih untuk menatap appa nya yang masih tertawa, iya tersenyum samar. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak melihat appa nya tertawa lepas begini, '' _apakah appa sangat bahagia dengan pilihan appa? Aku akan berusaha untuk menerima ia sebagai eommaku appa. Mungkin memang ia wanita baik-baik. Eomma,aku tetap mencintaimu''_

''Sehun-ah'' panggil sang appa '' eum.. XI ahjuma serta Luhan mulai hari ini akan tinggal disini. Dan mungkin Luhan akan satu kampus denganmu. Besok kalian akan kekampus bersama karena Luhan belum memiliki mobil disini, tidak apa kan?'' tanya tuan Oh.

Sehun melihat kearah appa nya ''ne appa, tidak apa''

''ahjuma harap kalian tidak kaku. Sehun-ah tolong jaga Luhan dikampus..'' pinta nyonya Xi dengan penuh senyuman

''eomma….'' Rengek Luhan. Nyonya Xi tak bergeming mendengar rengek'an putri semata wayangnya.

''ne ahjuma'' jawab Sehun sambil melihat Luhan, yang sedang merengek ke eomma. Sehun terkekeh dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya terlihat Luhan dan nyonya Xi keluar bersama-sama dari kamar –yang nanti akan menjadi kamar Luhan setelah eommanya menikah- yang terletak disamping kamar Sehun. Mereka menuruni anak tangga. Dan melihat tuan Oh dan Sehun diruang makan, menunggu mereka.

''selamat pagi'' sapa nyonya Xi

''pagi..duduklah'' jawab tuan Oh tersenyum

''mm..appa,mianhae aku tak bisa sarapan bersama. Aku harus segera kekampus'' sergah Sehun.

''Tapi ini masih jam 7 Sehunah, dan kita belum memulai sarapan'' kata nyonya XI

''maaf ahjuma, hari ini aku ada kuis. Dan mm Luhan, kau jadi berangkat bersamaku?'' tanya Sehun menatap Luhan.

''i-iya Sehun. Aku berangkat bersamamu. Aku juga tidak mengenal kampusmu, jadi mungkin kau juga bisa membantuku.'' Jawab Luhan dengan sedikit gugup.

''Kalau begitu ayo'' ajak Sehun yang langsung berdiri dari kursi dan menggenggam tangan Luhan. Kebetulan dia duduk disamping Luhan. Jantung Luhan berdegup kencang hanya karena melihat tangan yang digenggam oleh tangan sehun. Serasa pas. Dia tersenyum malu. Sehun tidak menyadari akan hal itu.

''tunggu, eomma akan membuatkan roti selai coklat untuk kalian makan didalam mobil'' Sehun dan Luhan mengangguk mendengarkan nyonya Xi.

Sehun membukakan pintu mobil untuk Luhan. Setelahnya Sehun masuk dan menyalakan mesin mobil. Sehun melihat kearah Luhan, lalu kemudian dia melepaskan jaket kulit hitamnya sehingga menyisakan kaos polo putih serta celana jean hitam yang pas ditubuh Sehun dan melampirkan jaketnya dipaha Luhan. Luhan saat ini memakai baju berhem berwarna kuning telur serta rok hitam selutut bermotif bunga dipadukan dengan sepatu flat. Luhan yang awalya kaget karena tindakan Sehun, namun kemudian ia tersenyum dan mengucapkan terima kasih. Sehun hanya fokus untuk menyetir. Mereka diselimuti keheningan sambil menikmati bekal yang disiapkan nyonya Xi.

Beberapa lama kemudian mereka sampai dikampus. Sehun dan Luhan keluar dari mobil. Banyak yang memperhatikan Sehun, karena baru pertama kali mereka melihat Sehun dengan seorang wanita yang cantik.

''sehun-ah..jaketmu'' kata Luhan mencoba untuk memecah keheningan ketika berjalan kearah gedung kampus.

''pakailah untuk menutupi pahamu nanti. Aku tidak ingin ada yang mengganggumu''. Luhan dibuat merona oleh perkataan Sehun. ''15 menit lagi aku akan melaksanakan kuis. Terlebih dahulu aku akan mengantarmu keruang wali dosenmu. Nanti aku akan menyusul. Tunggu sampai aku datang'' Luhan mengangguk meng-iya-kan perkataan Sehun yang kemudian berlalu

''siapa wanita itu? apa karena dia aku ditolak Sehun? Cih! Dia tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan aku! Tapi dia memang cantik sih. Ckckck paling muka operasi.'' seorang wanita berbicara kepada dirinya sendiri yang sedang melihat kearah Luhan. Irene.

.

.

.

.

.

tiga bulan telah berlalu semenjak perkenalan kedua keluarag. Sehun maupun Luhan terlihat sudah akrab satu dengan yang lainnya. Tuan Oh maupun nyonya Xi bahagia melihat kedekatan mereka yang satu minggu lagi akan menjadi saudara tiri. Sehun masih berusaha untuk menerima calon eommanya.

Dan seperti biasa, hari ini Sehun dan Luhan berangkat ke kampus bersama-sama. Dalam perjalanan mereka terlihat tertawa, kadang bernyanyi bersama. Mungkin tidak akan ada yang menyangka sesosok Sehun yang dingin bisa menjadi sesosok yang hangat dan menyenangkan. Berterima kasihlah kepada Luhan.

''Lu..sepulang dari kampus aku akan mengajakmu untuk membeli minuman favorit ku'' ajak Sehun sambil tetap fokus pada jalanan.

''eum baiklah'' jawab Luhan ceria. Sehun hanya terkekeh melihat binar bahagia diwajah Luhan. Sehun mengacak rambut Luhan dengan sayang. Luhan hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya. Akhirnya mereka sampai dikampus. Ketika Luhan akan keluar dari mobil, lengannya ditarik oleh Sehun. Mata keduanya bertemu.

''k-kenapa Hunie'' tanya Luhan gugup. Sehun tidak menjawabnya. Sehun semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Luhan, sampai hidung mereka bersentuhan. Luhan mulai memejamkan matanya, jantungnya berdegup kencang. Berharap Sehun tidak mendengarnya. Sehun sedikit memiringkan wajahnya

 _Chu~_

Sehun menempelkan bibir tipisnya ke bibir Luhan. 5 detik, 10 detik, Sehun mencoba untuk melumat secara lembut. Menghisap pelan. ''eunghh..'' lenguhan suara Luhan terdengar ditelinganya,mulut Luhan sedikit terbuka membuat lidah Sehun berhasil masuk kedalam mulut Luhan. Lidah Sehun membelit lidah Luhan, menghisapnya berkali-kali. Sampai tangan Luhan memukul dada Sehun. Dengan tidak rela Sehun melepaskan ciumannya. Sehun dan Luhan membuka mata, wajah Luhan memerah karena malu. Sehun terkekeh melihatnya. ''kau cantik,Lu.. ayo kita kekelas'' ajak Sehun.

Dari parkiran menuju kelas Sehun terlihat menggandeng tangan Luhan. Sehun mengantar Luhan menuju kelasnya. Kebetulan kelasnya bersama dengan Kyungsoo. Luhan telah mengenal Jongin dan Kyungsoo pada saat pertama kali masuk perkuliahan. Sehun mengenalkan mereka. Banyak mahasiswa yang melihat mereka dengan mata terkagum-kagum. Terkecuali Krystal dan Irene. Mereka menatap Luhan seakan Luhan adalah wanita yang harus dibasmi karena telah merebut laki-laki yang dicintainya.

Sehun dan Luhan adalah sepasang kekasih. Sebulan yang lalu, Sehun mengucapkan kata cinta ke Luhan, ketika mereka sedang berada ditaman belakang kediaman Oh. Awalnya Sehun takut untuk mengungkapkan apa yang dirasakan. Tapi atas keyakinan diri, akhirnya Sehun mengatakan cinta ke Luhan. Reaksi Luhan? terkejut pastinya. Karena tidak menyangka laki-laki yang diam-diam telah mencuri hatinya semenjak awal perkenalan menyukainya. Berarti ini bukan cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan. Dengan malu-malu Luhan akhir berkata ''Iya, aku mau menjadi kekasihmu Oh Sehun''. Sehun memeluk Luhan. Mencium bibir Luhan. First love and first kiss with Luhan. Begitupun dengan Luhan. Jongin dan Kyungsoo mengetahui hal ini. Awalnya mereka sangat terkejut karena Sehun dan Luhan akan menjadi saudara tiri. Tapi Jongin dan Kyungsoo juga mendukung mereka. Bagaimanapun mereka berdua saling mencintai. Mereka tidak bisa menyalahkan cinta.

''Lu..hari ini ada acara?'' tanya Kyungsoo kepada Luhan yang asik memainkan ponselnya

''iya Kyungie, hari ini Sehun mengajakku untuk membeli minuman favoritnya'' jawab Luhan tanpa mengalihkan pandangan.

''ckckc dasar pasangan baru lagi kasmaran'' kyungsoo geleng-geleng kepala

''makanya, terimalah pernyataan cinta Jongin. Tidakkah kau kasihan melihatnya Kyung?'' tanya Luhan sambil menatap Kyungsoo yang terlihat sendu.

''aku mencintainya Lu, tapi aku belum yakin akan dirinya. Dia masih bermain wanita.'' lirihnya.

''jika Jongin denganmu, dia tidak akan bermain wanita lagi Kyung. Sehun pernah cerita kepadaku, kalau Jongin begitu karena pernyataan cintanya belum kau balas''. Kyungsoo hanya mendengus mendengarnya.

Dalam perjalanan menuju kedai tempat penjualan minuman favorit Sehun, Luhan bertanya dengan suara manjanya ''Hunie..''

''iya sayang..'' jawab Sehun sambil mengusap rambut panjang Luhan yang diurai.

''….''

''kenapa,hm? Ada yang dipikirkan?'' tanya Sehun lembut, yang sesekali melihat kearah Luhan.

''bagaimana dengan hubungan kita?'' tanya Luhan balik sambil menatap Sehun yang fokus menyetir.

''maksudnya, eomma dan ahjusi minggu depan sudah sah menjadi suami-istri. Yang artinya kita adalah saudara tiri. A-aku takut Hunie, kalau mereka mengetahui hubungan kita'' lanjut Luhan menundukkan kepalanya.

Sehun memberhentikan mobilnya, karena mereka telah sampai dikedai bubble tea. ''tidak usah dipikirkan,Lu. Aku yang akan bertanggungjawab'' ucapnya sambil menaikkan dagu Luhan agar mata elangnya bertatapan dengan mata rusa milik Luhan.

Ia bisa melihat ada gurat ketakutan dimata rusa itu. Sehun melanjutkan perkataannya ''Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu. Apapun yang terjadi. Percayalah aku sungguh mencintaimu. Ini pertama kalinya aku mencintai seseorang, ingin melindungi dan menjaga sepenuh hatiku, Lu. Jadi, jangan takut. Kita berdua akan berusaha untuk melewati rintangan ini. Aku yakin appa dan ahjuma akan mengerti. Percayalah padaku''. Air mata Luhan mengalir. Hatinya menghangat. Luhan melihat kedalam bola mata Sehun, mencari keyakinan yang ada dalam diri sehun, dan ia melihatnya. Sehun menghapus jejak air mata. Luhan mengangguk ''iya,aku percaya padamu sayang, aku mencintaimu'' ucap Luhan memeluk leher Sehun. ''Aku juga mencintaimu,deer'' jawab sehun yang sesekali mengecup kening Luhan. Mereka tertawa bersama. Menghabiskan harinya dikedai bubble tea.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari pernikahan mengucap janji setia telah diselenggaran ditaman belakang kediaman Oh. Yang telah disulap menjadi sangat indah. Tuan Oh dan nyonya Xi telah resmi menjadi suami istri. Mereka tidak mengadakan resepsi, karena nyonya Oh tidak menginginkannya. Menurutnya mereka bukan pasangan muda lagi yang membutuhkan resepsi. Pernikahannya pun hanya dihadiri, oleh beberapa kolega saja.

''Sehun, sekarang kau bisa memanggil ahjuma dengan sebutan eomma, begitupun denganmu Luhan. Kau bisa memanggilku dengan sebutan appa'' kata Tuan oh ketika mereka berkumpul diruang keluarga ditemani dengan beberapa cemilan. Luhan maupun Sehun hanya mengangguk tanda meng-iyakan.

''eum appa, aku ingin mengajak Luhan keluar. Aku tidak ingin mengganggu ritual berduaan appa dan ahj- eo..eomma'' ucap Sehun kaku

Nyonya Xi yang marganya telah berubah dengan Oh hanya tersenyum mendengarkan penuturan putra tirinya. ''tidak apa-apa Sehunah, kami tidak akan melakukan apapun. Kami sudah tua'' sahut nyonya Oh.

''siapa bilang kita tidak melakukan apa-apan sayang. Aku masih sehat dan kuat''. Tuan Oh mendapat cubitan karena perkataannya yang membuat nyonya Oh malu. Sehun dan Luhan hanya terkekeh.

''tak apa Hun, pergilah jika kalian ingin pergi'' kata tuan Oh, yang diangguki oleh istrinya.

''Baiklah appa eomma, kami pergi. Ayo Lu'' Sehun langsung menyeret Luhan keluar rumah, iya hanya diam karena tidak tau apa-apa. Tuan Oh dan istri tersenyum melihat keduanya.

''Aku senang melihat Sehun bisa membuat Luhanie ku nyaman disini, dan menjaganya, yeobo'' ucap nyonya Oh

''iya, aku tidak pernah melihat Sehun begitu bahagia ketika berada disamping Luhan. Semoga mereka berdua bisa rukun'' jawan tuan Oh sambil menciumi kening istrinya.

 _Tidaktaukah kalian kalau Sehun dan Luhan mempunyai hubungan khusus?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

''Kita kemana Sehunie? Tanya Luhan sembari memainkan jemari tangan kanan Sehun

''ke Hotel.''

''m-mwo?'' Luhan terkejut

''iya Lu, kita tidak mungkin kembali kerumah mendengar desahan mereka. Lebih baik aku dengar suaramu yang mendesahkan suaraku.'' Ucap Sehun santai. Luhan memukul paha Sehun, ia malu.

Sehun memesan satu kamar suit untuk mereka berdua. Mereka menaiki lift menuju kamar mereka yang berada dilantai 7. Setibanya dikamar bernomer 1441, Sehun membuka pintunya, menyuruh Luhan masuk terlebih dahulu. Luhan masuk disusul oleh Sehun. Luhan terkagum dengan kamar mewah ini. Kamarnya langsung berhadapan dengan pemandangan malam kota Seoul. Iya membuka lebar tirai kaca. Sehun menyusul luhan, setelah ia menutup pintu kamar. Sehun memeluk Luhan dari belakang, menciumi ceruk lehernya. ''Suka dengan pemandanganya?'' tanya Sehun. Luhan hanya mengangguk. Sehun semakin erat memeluk Luhan, menciumi leher kemudian menghisapnya. Membuat beberapa tanda kepemilikannya. Lenguhan Luhan terdengar indah ditelinga Sehun. Tangannya mengelus perut rata Luhan, lalu semakin naik ke payudara besar Luhan meremasnya dari luar. ''enghh..se-sehunhh''

Tubuh Luhan tidak bisa diam. Pantatnya ia gesekkan ke penis Sehun yang sekarang sudah mengembung keras.''sshhh'' lenguhan Sehun keluar dari bibir tipisnya.

Sehun pun membalikkan badan Luhan, menciumin bibirnya, melumat dengan hasrat yang tinggi, begitupun dengan Luhan. Tangan kiri Luhan memeluk leher Sehun, sedangkan tangan kanannya menekan kepala Sehun untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Ia menggigit bibir Sehun. Memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut sehun. Sehun tersenyum disela ciuman mereka. Sehun juga tidak mau kalah. Ia membelit lidah Luhan, menyesapnya, mengajak Luhan perak lidah. Tetesan saliva terlihat didagu Luhan. Entah itu punya siapa.

Luhan mendorong dada Sehun, mengakibatkan ciuman mereka terlepas. Luhan meraup oksigen sebanyak mungkin. Sehun berbisik ditelinga Luhan ''aku menginginkanmu, sayang'' Luhan merinding akibat nafas Sehun yang begitu menggelitik.

''miliki aku sayang'' jawab Luhan tidak kalah seksi. Luhan maupun Sehun sudah diselimuti hasrat saling memiliki yang tinggi. Sehun melepas semua pakaiannya, hanya menyisakan bokser yang memperlihatkan penisnya yang sudah melembung. Sehun membuka pakaian Luhan, membuka bra dan celana dalam Luhan. Sehun terpana melihan keindahan surgawi milik Luhan. Luhan hanya malu dipandangi dengan tatapan memuja oleh Sehun.

Sehun meraup bibir Luhan kembali, tangannya bermain dikedua payudara Luhan, meremas-remas dengan keras. Bibir Sehun beralih untuk meraup puting payudara Luhan,memberikan tanda disekitan putting Luhan, menjilat dan mengemutnya selayaknya seorang bayi. Luhan membusungkan badannya, meremas rambut Sehun. Menekan kepala Sehun.

''ahhh…hun ahhh…..'' desahan Luhan keluar ketika sebelah tangan sehun bermain divagina Luhan. Luhan menggelinjang hebat, pertanda ia telah orgasme. Sehun menatap Luhan dengan wajah yang memerah. ''Aku mencintaimu'' ucap sehun kemudian membungkam bibir Luhan dengan bibirnya.

Sehun membawa Luhan ke ranjang, menidurkan Luhan dengan Sehun berada diatasnya. Sehun melepas ciumannya dan membuka boksernya. Luhan melihat penis sehun dengan melongo. Tidak pernah terbayangkan olehnya besar penis Sehun. Namun sekarang penis Sehun berada didepannya, dengan ukuran yang terbilang cukup besar dan panjang. Sehun terkekeh melihat tatapan Luhan ke penisnya.

'' Ini milikmu Lu.. '' kata Sehun sambil menyodorkan penisnya ke Luhan. Luhan dengan malu-malu memegang penis besar Sehun, mencoba untuk memasukkan ke mulut kecilnya. Lalu mengemutnya layaknya permen lollipop. ''ashh…lu…ouh…'' desahan Sehun. Luhan memainkan lidahnya di ujung penis Sehun. Membuat tubuh sehun bergetar merasakan kenikmatan. Namun tiba-tiba Sehun menghentikan kegiatan Luhan. Luhan menatapanya bingung.

''aku sudah tidak tahan, kita mulai ke intinya'' ucap Sehun, sambil melebarkan kaki Luhan. Luhan mengangguk.

''pelan-pelan Hun, ini yang pertama''

''aku tau sayang, ini juga yang pertama untukku. Aku mulai, kalau sakit lakukanlah apa yang mau kamu lakukan ditubuhku''. Luhan hanya mengangguk

''Ahh..'' desahan Sehun dan Luhan, ketika Sehun mulai memasukkan sebagian penisnya.

 ** _JLEB_**

''AKHHHHH'' teriak Luhan kesakitan, ketika seluruh penis sehun telah tertancap sempurna dalam vaginanya, terlihat ada darah yang mengalir pertanda bahwa Sehun telah mendobrak selaput dara milik Luhan. Luhan meneteskan airmatanya, ini sangat sakit untuknya. Sehun menghapus air mata Luhan, mengecup keningnya berkali-kali. ''maaf sayang'' ucapnya berkali-kali.

''bergeraklah..'' pinta Luhan.

Sehun mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya, secara perlahan ''aah..sempithh Luh..Ouh…''

''yeah…ahh..ahh…ahhh…hunieh…..ahhh…''

''ahhhhh dih….situhh….sayanghh….ouhhhh''

''apaa shhh?'' tanya sehun

''tumbuklahh ohh diisitu'' jawab Luhan sambil meremas payudaraya sendiri

''yes baby…'' jawab Sehun sambil meraup payudara luhan, mengemutnya kencang, sampai..

''i..i..wannahh cum…Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh Sehuuun'' desahan panjang Luhan terdengar, Sehun terus menumbuk vagina Sehun.

''tungguh sebentar lagih sayanghh..ah..kenapa kau sempit sekalihh''

Tak berapa lama '' AHHHHHHHH LUUUUUU'' desahan panjang sehun terdengar, ia menyemprotkan spermanya didalam vagina Luhan. Luhan merasa hangat. Sehun melepaskan pertautan mereka, dan berbaring disamping Luhan.

''terima kasih sayang, kau hebat.'' Puji Sehun

''kau lebih hebat hunie..aku mencintaimu'' ucap Luhan sambil memeluk Sehun

''Aku lebih mencintaimu sayang. Tidurlah '' Sehun memeluk Luhan sambil mengelus punggung telanjangnya, tak lupa ia menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh telanjang mereka berdua.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **tbc**

Aduh, aku tau mungkin ini bukan selera readers-nim, ataupun pasaran. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, inilah imajinasi jelekku yang ku tuangkan. Semoga masih ada yang berniat membaca dan memberikan reviewnya. :') . Di chap ini juga belum ada konflik. Mungkin di next chap atau nextnya lagi. Minim konflik juga untuk cerita ini.

Aku lagi baper. Banyak banget foto Sehun /Luhan yang fans edit ditwitter. Aku lagi- lagi sama Hunhan. Serius. Kadang aku sampai nonton ulang diyutub moment mereka, aku nangis-nangis sendiri. Berharap mereka kembali. Tapi Shipperan keduaku KaiSoo sedikit bisa mengobati kangennya aku. Tapi tetep aja rasanya beda. Astaga.. napa jadi curcol. Maaf ya..hahaha..

HARI INI EXO MASIH KONSER DIJEPANG KAN? KATANYA KELUARGA JONGIN + PONAKANNYA DATANG BUAT NONTON. ^^ SENENGNYA JADI PONAKANNYA.

 **'**

* * *

 **\- HI READERS-NIM, MUNGKIN SEBAGIAN ADA YANG UDA TAU FF INI? IYA. INI FF DARI PEN NAME** ** _DEEREYESHUN_** **. DEEREYESHUN=DEERSHIXUN ^^**

 **AND WELCOME TO MY NEW ACC** TT_TT **BUT, I'M SO SAD, HONESTLY.**

 **KARENA AKU GA BISA PUBLISH NEXT CHAP UNTUK CERITA ''OH & KIM FAM + MY STEEPSIS'' DI AKUN YG LAMA.**

 **MASIH ADA YANG MAU LANJUTAN CERITANYA?**

 **AKU PENGEN TERIAK SAKING KESELNYA. SUMPAH. :'''(**

 **DI AKUN LAMA UDA BANYAK YANG REVIEW+FOLLOW+FAV.. MESTI RE-POST GINI.**

 **MOHON READERS-NIM UNTUK MENINGGALKAN JEJAKNYA WALAUPUN HANYA SEKATA. KARENA ITU BUAT AKU SEMANGAT LAGI. JANGAN JADI SIDERS YA ^^**

 **AKU UCAPIN BANYAK-BANYAK TERIMAKASIH KARENA SUDAH MELUANGKAN WAKTU UNTUK MEMBACA CERITA ABAL-ABALKU INI, YANG REVIEW FAV FOLL. GOMAWO SARANGHAE**

(readers lama yg uda baca + rev fav fol, makasi lagi karna uda mau review lagi +baca ulang)

Mind to review, again? ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Cast: Hunhan**

 **Genre: Drama/Romance**

 **Rate:** sedikit **M**

 **Warn! GS for uke. Typo bertebaran. DLDR!**

 **NO PLAGIARISM - NO BASH!**

 **This is about Hunhan story. If you guys don't like about this story or don't like hunhan just close your tab. Ini sebuah imajinasiku semata, dan aku tidak memaksa kalian untuk tetap membacanya. ^^**

 **.**

.

.

.

.

Happy reading^^

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 3**

Seperti biasanya Sehun dan Luhan berangkat bersama ke kampus mereka. Mengantarkan Luhan sampai dengan depan pintu kelasnya. Setelah Sehun beranjak menuju kelasnya, tiba-tiba seseorang menarik lengan Luhan menuju toilet wanita. Luhan meringis kesakitan, karena lengannya ditarik secara kasar.

''ashhh'' rintih Luhan mengusap lengannya yang memerah.

''kau siapa? Tiba-tiba menarik lenganku!'' kesal Luhan. Orang itu berdecih, melipat kedua tangannya didada, menatap Luhan dengan tatapan benci.

''kau tidak mengenalku? Cih! Dasar wanita jalang!'' ucapnya marah.

''kau telah merebut Sehun dariku! Berapa besar bayaran yang Sehun berikan kepadamu huh?!'' ia menarik rambut panjang Luhan.

''aw. Lepas..ah ini sak-sakit.'' Pinta Luhan sambil memegangi rambutnya yang ditarik secara kasar.

''Aku Krystal. Satu-satunya wanita yang berhak mendampingi Sehun. Bukan kau, jalang!'' Krystal semakin keras menjambaki rambut panjang Luhan.

''cih! Siapa yang jalang diantara kita? Aku bersyukur Sehun tidak tertarik denganmu.'' Ucap Luhan menahan sakit.

''APA KAU BILANG?'' teriak Krystal. Syukurlah toilet ini sepi, karena jam perkuliahan telah dimulai beberpa menit yang lalu.

''Aku bersyukur Sehun tidak tertarik denganmu'' Luhan mengulang perkataannya dengan datar.

''Sehun tidak akan sudi memiliki kekasih dengan sifat iblis sepertimu. Yang hanya berani menjambaki rambut kekasihnya. Kalau kau mau, kau bisa berbicara dengan Sehun. Ah! Berbicara bertiga lebih baik.'' Lanjut Luhan dengan suara tenang, namun masih dengan menahan sakit dikepalanya.

''LEPASKAN SEHUN!'' bentak Krystal

''aku tidak akan melepaskannya, kecuali dia yang melepaskanku.''

''YAK! KAU BERANI-BERANINYA!'' Krystal melepaskan tangannya untuk menjambak rambut Luhan, dan akan menampar pipi Luhan. Luhan reflex menutup kedua matanya. Namun tidak terjadi apa-apa. Ia perlahan membuka kelopak matanya. Betapa terkejutnya ia ketika melihat Sehun didepannya menahan tangan Krystal. Raut marah tergambar jelas dari wajah Sehun.

''Se-sehun..i-ini tidak seperti yang kau lihat'' ucap Krystal dengan gugupnya.

''AKU TELAH MENDENGARKAN SEMUANYA KRYS! AKU PERINGATKAN, JANGAN PERNAH SEKALI-SEKALI KAU MENYENTUH KEKASIHKU! SAMPAI KAPANPUN AKU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH MENYUKAIMU'' gertak Sehun. Krystal menunduk, tubuhnya gemetar ketakutan.

''pergilah.'' Lanjut Sehun dengan dinginnya. Krystalpun pergi. Meninggalkan Sehun dan…Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo bersama Sehun berlari menuju toilet. Kyungsoo menghubungi Sehun tentang Krystal yang menyeret Luhan. Sehun meminta Kyungsoo diam-diam membuntuti mereka. Tibalah mereka bersama ditoilet. Dari awal mereka menunggu diluar mendengarkan pembicaraan antara Luhan dan Krystal. Krystal maupun Luhan tidak menyadari kalau Sehun sedang memperhatikan mereka dari luar toilet. Dan ketika Krystal akan menampar Luhan, Sehun dan Kyungsoo buru-buru memasuki toilet.

''Kau tidak apa-apa,sayang?'' tanya Sehun cemas. Ia merapikan rambut Luhan yang berantakan.

''aku tidak apa-apa Sehun. Terimakasih'' jawab Luhan sambil memeluk Sehun.

''ehm! Kalian tidak lupa kan kalau aku ada disini?'' tanya Kyung dengan ekspresi yang dibuat sedih.

''Kyung? Kau ada disini juga? Maaf. Aku benar-benar tidak melihatmu'' cengir Luhan

Kyungsoo hanya bisa menghela napas ''haaaah…dasar rusa! Kalau tidak ada aku. Mana mungkin Sehun mengetahui kau dibawa secara paksa oleh Krystal''

''benarkah? Aigoo…sahabatku ini terimakasih ya'' kata Luhan bersungguh-sungguh. Kyungsoo tersenyum kemudian mengajak temannya untuk kembali kekelas masing-masing.

''Kyungi, itu cincin apa?'' tanya Luhan ketika melihat sebuh cincin melingkar di jari manis Kyungsoo.

''a-ah..ini? '' kyungsoo memainkan jemari tangannya, '' ini cincin pertunanganku dengan Jongin'' jawab Kyungsoo malu-malu.

''oh..''

''MWOOO?!'' pekik Luhan, mengagetkan teman sekelasnya. Bahkan dosen mereka. Kyungsoo hanya menunduk malu dengan tingkah sahabatnya ini.

''Nona Lu. Ada yang ingin ditanyakan?'' tanya Dosen Lee memasang wajah memerah karena menahan marah. ''ti-tidak ada'' jawab Luhan lirih.

''untuk kalian semua, saya sudah memperingatkan kalau saya paling membenci mahasiswa saya yang tidak mendengarkan penjelasan saya. Kalau kalian tidak minat dengan mata perkuliahan ini, harap keluar.'' ucap Dosen Lee tegas yang matanya menatap kearah Luhan. Setelah berkata seperti itu, Dosen Lee kembali melanjutkan penjelasannya. Kyungsoo terkekeh geli melihat wajah Luhan yang terlihat kesa lkarena malu. Luhan menoleh kearah Kyungsoo dan berkata dengan sedikit berbisik ''Jelaskan kepadaku''

''pada saat orangtuamu melangsungkan pernikahan, orangtuaku memintaku untuk menemaninya makan malam bersama dengan teman kerjanya. Di restoran tersebut aku ternyata dipertemukan dengan jongin dan orangtuanya. Aku terkejut pada saat itu. Aku menatap Jongin, dan dia hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya. Aku yakin dia juga tidak mengetahui tentang hal ini. Orangtuanya lalu mulai berbicara tentang inti dari acara makan malam itu. Kedua orangtua kami menjodohkan kami. Aku sangat amat terkejut, Lu, namun tidak dengan Jongin. Kulihat dia hanya tersenyum. Jongin mengatakan kalau ia setuju dengan perjodohan ini'' kyungsoo menghela napas sejenak.

''dan a-aku yah..kau tau sendiri, kalau aku tidak akan bisa menolak. Karena aku juga mencintainya. Ketika orangtua kami sedang asik berbicara mengenai pekerjaan mereka, Jongin mengajakku keluar dari restoran. Menarik tanganku untuk memasuki mobilnya, dan mulai berjalan-jalan mengelilingi kota Seoul. Ia juga telah mengungkapkan cintanya kembali. Dan aku tidak ada alasan lagi untuk menolaknya. Dan semalam, Jongin memasangkan cincin ini ditanganku. Dan dijari manisnya juga telah terpasang cincin yang sama. Memperlihatkan kalau kami memang sudah bertunangan, walaupun bukan tunangan yang secra resmi yang diadakan dengan keduaorangtua kami. Namun, aku sangat bahagia. Karena dengan begitu aku sudah terikat dengannya, Lu'' jawab Kyungsoo secara jelas dan padat. Wajahnya sudah memerah karena malu. Luhan terkikik geli melihatnya. Ia lalu mengucapkan selamat.

''semoga kau menyusul Lu''

''iya. Semoga'' jawab Luhan sambil menatap kearah depan dengan tatapan menerawang.

.

.

.

.

.

Semenjak kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu, terlihat Krystal bergandengan tangan dengan seorang laki-laki yang diketahui bernama Woobin. Raut wajah mereka terlihat bahagia. Luhan melihat mereka dengan tatapan heran. Karena bagaimanapun Krystal sempat untuk memberikan Luhan sedikit 'permainan' ditoilet.

Sampai dengan saat mata mereka bertemu. Krysltal terlihat berbicara sebentar dengan woobin, kemudian woobin menganggukkan kepalanya dan meninggalkan krystal. Ketika sosok woobin menjauh, krystal menghampiri luhan.

''hi Lu'' sapa Krystal

''hi krys''

''aku..aku ingin minta maaf kepadamu atas perbuatanku'' kata Krystal sambil menatap mata luhan

''….'' Luhan tersentak kaget dengan ucapan krystal. Ia tidak menyangka krystal akan mengucapkan kata-kata maaf secepat itu.

''aku tau, kau mungkin terkejut dengan ucapakanku ini'' kata Krystal dengan tersenyum seakan mengetahui apa yang dipikirkan oleh Luhan. Luhan hanya bisa mengangguk.

''namun percayalah lu. Aku serius dengan ucapan maafku. Aku akui,aku salah. Aku terlalu terobsesi dengan ketampanan Sehun sehingga aku ingin memilikinya. Namun, tidak untuk sekarang. Karena aku baru menyadari kalau ternyata ada laki-laki lain yang mencintaiku apa adanya. Dan aku berusaha untuk mencintainya. Aku bersumpah tidak akan mengganggu hubungan kalian lagi.'' Jelas Krystal. Tangannya memegang tangan Luhan, untuk meyakinkan luhan.

Luhan tersenyum mendengarkan penjelasan krystal. ''Syukurlah. Aku telah memaafkanmu, Krys''

''sungguh? Aku kira kau akan menjambakku'' krystal menundukkan kepalanya. Merasa malu dengan perbuatan kekanakannya.

''Tidak. Aku tidak ingin mengotori tanganku ini dengan sebuah jambakan balas dendam Krys. Aku mengerti dengan apa yang telah kau lakukan. Sehun memang sosok yang sempurna, sehingga banyak yang ingin memilikinya. Aku sangat menghargai kata maafmu'' jelas luhan dengan mengelus-elus tangan krystal.

Krystal memeluk tubuh kecil luhan. Berkali-kali mengucapkan terimakasi. ''berbahagialah Krys'' ucap luhan ssambil mengelus punggung krystal.

Krystal melepaskan pelukannya, dan tersenyum bahagia menatap luhan. ''kau juga, Lu''.

''Baiklah lu, aku akan menyusul woobin oppa''. Luhan mengangguk menanggapi perkataan Krystal. Hatinya merasa lega.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini, pasangan Hunhan dan Kaisoo tangah berkumpul disalah satu restaurant. Mereka terlihat tertawa bersama. Dimulai dari cerita Luhan tentang Krytal yang meminta maaf. Disambut baik oleh teman-teman dan kekasihnya. Mereka mendoakan Krystal yang terbaik untuk hubungannya saat ini.

''selamat ya! Ku dengar dari Luhan, kalian telah bertunangan'' ucap Sehun

''terimakasi,hun'' jawab Jongin dan Kyungsoo. ''kalian menyusullah'' lanjut Jongin sambil memasukkan makanan kedalam mulutnya.

Luhan yang mendengarkan tersenyum melihat kearah Sehun. ''Kalian tau kan kalau kami saudara tiri, jadi-'' perkataan Luhan terpotong karena sehun menjawabnya dengan cepat

''aku akan melakukannya'' Luhan menganga sekaligus merona karena perkataan Sehun. Kyungsoo maupun Jongin terkekeh melihat reaksi Luhan. Sehun menyentuh dagu bagian bawah luhan, menekannya keatas agar luhan mengatupkan bibirnya.

''aku serius lu. Mungkin aku langsung menikahimu'' lanjut Sehun sambil menantap mata rusa yang terlihat berkaca-kaca.

''aku akan meyakinkan orangtua kita'' lanjutnya lagi, memegang kedua tangan luhan dengan erat. Luhan menahan airmata yang ingin tumpah. Ia mengangguk. Mempercayai apa yang dikatakan kekasihnya.

Sehun dan Luhan, memasuki rumah mereka dengan bergandengan tangan. Mereka tidak takut sama sekali kepergok orangtuanya. Toh saat ini orangtua mereka sedang berada di China, keperluan bisnis.

Para maid dibuat bingung dengan pemandangan yang dilihatnya. Mulai dari kebiasaan tuan mudanya yang begandengan tangan, kemudian mengecup kening noona muda didepan pintu kamar nya, ketika tuan dan nyonya oh tidak sedang berada dirumah.

Tanpa sepengetahuan sehun dan luhan, salah satu maid kepercayaan tuan oh, selalu menceritakan kejadian ini kepada tuan mereka yang masih diChina. Ia bukannya mengadu. Namun ini perintah langsung dari tuang oh. Sebelumnya, tuan maupun nyonya oh memang terlihat biasa saja dengan kedekatan putra-putri mereka. Namun kalau dilihat lagi, kedekatan mereka serasa tidak wajar. Sehingga tuan oh berinisiatif untuk mencari tau dengan bantuan maidnya selama ia tidak berada dirumah.

Tuan dan nyonya oh yang telah megetahui informasi ini hanya bisa memijit pelipis mereka. Tuan oh tidak berkata apa-apa. Kenyataan bahwa apa yang tidak diharapkannya terjadi begitu saja. ''yeobo….bagaimana ini?'' tanya nyonya oh cemas. Tuan oh memeluk istrinya, mencoba untuk menenangkan.

''tenanglah,yeobo. Aku akan mencari cara untuk mengembalikan secara wajar kedekatan mereka'' jawab tuan oh tegas. Nyonya oh menghela napas dan menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti kalau sang suami saat ini tengah berpikir mencari cara.

 **Cklek .**

Pintu kamar Luhan terbuka, menampilkan sesosok Sehun yang memasuki kamarnya. Luhan sedikit terkejut namun kemudian ia tersenyum. Menepuk sisi ranjangnya yang kosong. Memberikan sehun kode untuk berbaring disebelahnya. Sehun mengerti itu.

Sehun memasuki selimut yang sama dengan Luhan, mereka saling berhadapan. Tidak ada kata apapun yang terucap. Mereka tengah saling memuja satu sama lain dalam hati. Sehun mengelus pipi putih nan lembut milik Luhan, Luhan tersenyum.

''semakin hari kau terlihat semakin cantik, sayang'' puji Sehun tetap dengan menatap manik rusa milik luhan,

''kau semakin tampan, tuan Oh'' Sehun terkekeh mendengarnya.

''aku tau itu'' Luhan mendecih mendengar jawaban Sehun yang terkesan memiliki tingkat kepedean yang tinggi.

Sehun semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya kearah Luhan. Tangannya mulai mengelus punggung Luhan yang terbalut kaos tipis putih, lalu semakin kebawah, tepat diatas bokong sintal milik luhan.

Sehun mengerutkan dahinya. ''kenapa?'' tanya Luhan,karena bingung dengan ekspresi Sehun saat ini.

Tangan Sehun kembali mengelus punggung luhan ''kau tidak memakai bra?'' sehun bertanya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan luhan. Luhan hanya mengangguk. ''Lalu kau tidak memakai celana atau piyama lainnya selain celana dalammu ini?'' tanyanya kembali ketika tangannya sedikit menarik celana dalam luhan. Luhan pun kembali mengangguk dan tersenyum.

''apa kau berniat untuk menggodaku,hm?'' tanya Sehun seduktif

''a-ani. Aku memang selalu seperti ini ketika sedang tidur'' jawab Luhan dengan perasaan tidak nyaman karena dipandangi dengan tajam oleh sehun.

''kenapa aku tidak menyadari dari kemarin-kemarin'' kesal sehun

''memangnya kenapa?'' pertanyaan luhan membuat sehun mengeluarkan seringainya.

''karena aku akan lebih mudah untuk memasukimu, sayang'' ucapnya lalu sedikit menindih tubuh luhan, dan memberikan ciuman sarat akan hasrat dibibir luhan.

Luhan tidak mampu menolak, akan ciuman maupun sentuhan yang diberikan oleh kekasihnya. Karena iapun menyukainya. Tangan kanan sehun mencoba untuk menjaga keseimbangan tubuhnya agar tidak sampai menindih luhan, sedang tangan kiri sehun masuk kedalam baju tipis luhan, mengelus perut ratanya, merambat ke payudara luhan.

''eunghhh'' terdengar lenguhan luhan. Sehun semakin gencar untuk memainkan putingnya. Sehun semakin ganas menghisap leher luhan seakan dirinya adalah seorang vampire yang haus akan darah. Beberapa saat sehun menatap wajah luhan. Libido sehun seakin meningkat ketika luhan menatapnya dengan sayu. Sekarang mereka berdua telah diselimuti oleh hasrat yang tinggi. Sehun kembali mencium bibir manis luhan, menyesapnya lidahnya, mengabsen setiap isi dari mulut luhan. Tetesan saliva terlihat sedikit keluar dari mulut luhan. Bunyi kecipakpun terdengar merdu.

 **Srek**

Luhan mendorong tubuh sehun, untuk melepaskan ciuman mereka. ''Yak! Kenapa malah merobek bajuku!'' kesal luhan mempoutkan bibirnya.

''maaf sayang, aku sudah tidak tahan'' Sebelum luhan berkata sehun lebih dulu membungkan bibir luhan dengan bibirnya. Sebelah tangannya berjelajah kebagian vagina luhan yang masih terbungkus celana dalam. Sehun mengusapnya pelan. Luhan mendesah.

Sehun mulai menurunkan celana dalam luhan, dan luhan mengangkat sedikit pinggulnya untuk memudahkan sehun melepaskan celana dalamnya. Mulut sehun beralih ke putting payudara luhan menjilatnya, menyesap dengan kuat. Membuat luhan semakin menekan kepala sehun agar menyesapnya lebih kuat lagi.

Sehun menyingkirkan selimut mereka. Membuka kedua kaki luhan, sehingga memperlihatkan vagina luhan yang sudah basah. Ia mulai menjilati paha dalam Luhan

''ahh— s-sehuun'' desahan luhan ketika menyadari lidah sehun bermain dilubangnya dan sesekali menghisapnya. ''lebihh dalam ohhh ahhhh sesehuuun'' rancau luhan. Sebelah tangan sehun masih meremas sebelah payudara luhan. Dan lidahnya masih bermain dilubang luhan, sampai dengan..

''AAAAHHHHHHHHHH'' desahan panjang keluar dari bibir rusa ini. menandakan ia telah orgasme.

Sehun menghentikan kegiatannya. Berdiri disisi ranjang luhan. Lalu membuka seluruh pakaiannya. Memperlihatkan penis tegak yang sudah mengeluarkan precum nya. Sehun kemudian mulai menggesekkan penisya dibibir vagina luhan. ''aahh hun..masukkanhh''

Sehun memasukkan secara perlahan, sampai dengan keseluruhan batang sehun telah bersarang dilubang luhan. Luhan menggigit bibirnya menahan sakit.

'''apa masih sakit?'' tanya sehun mencondongkan wajahnya tepat diatas wajah luhan. Luhan mengangguk. ''lanjutkanlah hun…bergeraklah''

Sehun mengecup kening luhan, lalu kemudian menggerakkan pinggulnya maju mundur secara perlahan.

''aaah—aaahhh….''

'''ogh! Sayanghh…nikhmat ah!'' kata sehun .ia semakin mempercepat sodokannya.

''ahhhh disituhh sayangg ahhhh ohhh….'' Rancau Luhan. Sehun yang mengerti pun langsung menghantam titik kenikmatan luhan itu.

''aaahh huunn….lebih kuaat''

''ak-akuh keluarhh….Ahhhhhhhh'' Luhan pun orgasme kembali. Sehun semakin kuat memaju mundurkan penisnya. Penisnya seakan diremas oleh vagina luhan. Mulutnya kembali menyesap puting luhan mengembalikan hasrat luhan.

''yeahhh huunie''

Bunyi desahan dan suara kulit beradu pun terdengar memenuhi kamar luhan. Sampai akhirnya mereka berdua orgasme bersama. ''SEHUUUUUUUN/LUHAAAAAAN!''.

Sehun ambruk disamping luhan. Tanpa melepaskan penisnya yang masih didalam sarangnya. Luhan masih mengatur deru napas. Kemudian mendorong tubuh sehun agar terlentang.

''shhh!'' desahan sehun ketika luhan menduduki paha atasnya. Luhan mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya keatas – bawah. Kedua tangannya meremas payudaranya sendiri. Sehun yang melihatpun menarik tubuh luhan agar menindihnya, dan menciumi bibir luhan.

Sehun membantu luhan dengan menggerakkan pinggulnya berlawanan arah. Mereka menlanjutkannya entah sampai berapa ronde. Biarkanlah mereka menikmati waktu bercintanya.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini, Tuan dan nyonya ooh telah kembali dari China. Mereka sedang berada diruang kerja kediaman keluarga oh. Tampak tuan oh sedang membolak-balikkan berkas-berkas pekerjaannya, sedangkan nyonya oh sedang memijit bahu tuan oh.

''yeobo, apakah kau sudah menghubungi kawanmu?'' tanya nyonya oh sambil memijit pelan bahu suaminya

''Sudah. Dia adalah sahabatku semenjak awal perkuliahan, jangan pikirkan lagi. Aku yang akan mengurus semuanya. Kau tenanglah''

''B-bagaimana aku tidak tenang. Kau mengambil langkah yang pastinya Sehun akan menentangnya!'' jawab nyonya xi menghentikan pijitannya dan beralih untuk duduk di kursi depan meja tuan oh.

''Dengar yeobo. Apapun keputusanku Sehun harus menerimanya. Aku akan membuat cara agar ia tidak menentangku.'' Kata tuan oh datar.

''apakah sahabatmu setuju dengan hal ini?''tanya nyonya oh yang hanya diberi anggukan oleh suaminya.

''Kau tidak menyayangi anakmu''

''aku menyayanginya, yeobo. Aku tidak ingin anak-anak kita berada dalam hubungan yang tabu.''

''apa tidak ad acara lain?''

''Tidak''

Kedua pasangan yang tidak muda ini pun terdiam. Mereka larut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Beberapa saat kemudian suara ketukan pintu terdengar membuyarkan pikiran tuan dan nyonya oh.

''masuk'' kata tuan oh

''eooma….appa..'' ucap Luhan dan sehun yang memasuki ruangan.

''eo! Kalian sudah pulang?'' tanya nyonya oh menampilkan senyum manisnya. Memeluk kedua anaknya dengan sayang. Tuan oh hanya diam melihat interaksi ketiga orang yang paling disayangnya.

''iya, eomma. Kapan kalian sampai?'' tanya Sehun

''beberapa jam yang ,nak.'' Ucap nyonya oh sambil menuntun anak-anaknya untuk menduduki sebuah sofa panjang yang berada didalam ruangan itu.

''Sehun-ah bagaimana hubunganmu dengan **adikmu** luhan?'' tanya tuan oh dengan menekankan kata adik. Ketiga orang itu sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan dari tuan oh.

''b-baik appa'' kata sehun sedikit tergugup

''baguslah. Dan malam ini keluarga kita akan kedatangan keluarga Choi. Dia adalah sahabat appa semenjak perkuliahan. Kalian bersiap-siapnya untuk menyambutnya.''

''ne appa'' ucap Sehun dan luhan.

.

.

.

.

Kelurga oh dengan keluarga choi tengah duduk bersama diruang keluarga. Terlihat seorang gadis duduk diantara ayah dan ibunya. Ia nampak ikut berbincang-bincang dengan tuan oh.

Suaran langkah kaki terdengar menuju arah mereka. Kini terlihat Sehun, yang memakai kemeja biru lengan panjang dipadukan dengan celana jeans hitamnya, dan rambutnya yang menutupi keningnya terlihat begitu tampan. Dan disampingnya, Luhan, memakai dres selutut tanpa lengan berwarna senada dengan kemeja sehun, dengan rambut gelombang yang terurai. Mereka terlihat seperti sepasag suami-istri.

Nyonya oh yang melihat kedatangan anak-anaknya, segera berdiri. Dan menarik lengan anak-anaknya untuk duduk disamping kanan-kirinya.

Sehun dan luhan mengenalkan diri mereka. dan Gadis lainnya memperkenalkan dirinya sendiri. Awalnya Sehun dan Luhan sempat terkejut melihatnya. Bagaimanapun juga mereka mengetahui kalau gadis ini sangat menginginkan Sehun.

Irene, Choi Irene.

''Sehuna-ah, kata Irene kalau kalian berada dikampus yang sama. Apa kau mengetahuinya?'' tanya tuan oh.

Sehun melihat kearah Irene yang tengan menatapnya dengan tatapan berbinar, seolah-olah mengatakan '' _jawab iya, Hun''_

''Tidak.'' Jawab Sehun datar, lalu mengalihkan tatapannya.

''Kau bagaimana, Luhanie?''

''a-aku juga tidak, appa'' jawab Luhan, yang dihadiahi sedikit senyuman dari sehun. Tentunya luhan tidak mlihatnya. Mereka berdua berbohong..tentu mengenal jelas Irene, dimana dulunya ia dan Krystal adalah ''fans'' setia dari seorang oh sehun.

Terlihat Irene yang sedikit kesal dengan jawaban dari sehun maupun luhan. Karena ia yakin kalau mereka mengenalnya.

''Tidak. Apa-apa hun. Mulai besok kau akan mengenal putriku'' kata tuan choi, dibarengi anggukan oleh istrinya. Irene hanya tersenyum.

''Aku tau, kau maupun luhan mungkin bingung dengan pertemuan ini. Namun ini adalah hari spesial antara Sehun dan Irene. Karena sebentar lagi kalian akan bertunangan'' kata tuan Oh mantap

DEG…

DEG…

Sehun maupun Luhan terkejut bukan main. Jantung keduanya berdetak dengan cepat. Luhan meremas dua ujung dressnya, ia takut, cemas, sedih, sakit, disaat yang bersamaan. Sedangkan sehun menatap ayahnya dengan tatapan marah dan tidak percaya.

''apa maksud appa?'' tanya sehun marah

''sudah jelas bukan, kau dan Irene sebentar lagi akan bertunangan. Tepatnya bulan depan.''

''APA HAK APPA MENGATURKU? AKU TIDAK MENCINTAINYA, DAN AKU TIDAK MENGENALNYA, APPA!'' teriak Sehun. Tubuh Luhan sudah gemetar, airmatanya seakan terjatuh, namun ia masih bisa menahannya. Nyonya oh yang melihat putrinya, hanya mampu mengusap punggung anaknya.

''Tidak ada penolakan oh sehun. Mulai sekarang kau akan mengenalnya, kau akan berangkat kekampus bersama. Irene setiap ada jadwalnya akan kemari. Kau berangkat kekampus bersamanya. Setiap akhir pekan kalian akan kencan untuk mengenal satu sama lain. Appa percaya cinta kalian akan tumbuh secepatnya'' jawab tuan oh tenang

''Tidak'' sehun berdiri, dan berjalan menuju kamar meninggalkan kedua keluarga itu yang sedang menatapnya.

''Sehuuun'' panggil

''aku akan menyusulnya yeobo. Kalian tunggulah sebentar'' kata tuan oh, dan diangguki oleh keluarga choi

CKLEK

Pintu kamar sehun terbuka. Terlihat Sehun yang sedang duduk disisi ranjangnya.

''keluarlah oh sehun!'' perintah tuan oh

''tidak''

''APPA BILANG KELUAR DAN TEMUI CALON TUNANGANMU!'' bentak tuan oh. Sehun menatap ayahnya tidak percaya.

''AKU TIDAK INGIN MENIKAH DENGANNYA APPA! TOLONGLAH MENGERTI AKU, AKU MENCINTAI ORANG LAIN'' teriak sehun frustasi.

''apa karena Luhan?''tanya tuan oh. Sehun sedikit terperanjat mendengar pertanyaan appanya.

''b-bagaimana bisa, appa?''

''aku tau segalanya Sehun. Aku tau kalian menjalin hubungan yang tidak wajar ini!''

''iya. Aku mencintainya. Sangat!''

PLAK

Tuan oh menampar pipi kanan sehun. Sehun nyemtuh pipinya dengan senyum pahit.

''kau bahkan menamparku untuk kedua kalinya, appa! Apa aku pernah meminta sesuatu darimu? Apa kau pernah melihat kebahagiaanku setelah eomma meninggal? Apa kau pernah melihat senyumku lagi? TIDAK APPA!''

''maka dari itu. aku mohon padamu. Aku hanya minta satu, yaitu Luhan. Aku hanya bahagia dengannya. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum dengannya.'' Lanjut sehun lirih. Tuan oh sebenarnya tidak tega melihat anaknya begini. Ia ingin memeluknya,mengijinkannya dengan luhan. Namun ia sadar hubungan ini tidak boleh dilanjutkan.

''Appa yakin nantinya Irene bisa membahagiakanmu. Cobalah.'' Sehun akan menjawab namun tuan oh lebih dulu melanjutkan ucapannya.

''Jika kau tidak menerima Irene. Maka untuk besok dan seterusnya jangan harap kau bisa melihat Luhan. Karena appa akan mengirimnya keluar dari negara korea. Dan semua tentang Luhan akan appa blacklist. Intinya kau tidak bisa mendapatkan satupun informasi tentangnya'' Sehun menganga tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan ayahnya.

Disisi lain, luhan masih tertunduk lemas. Pikirannya kalut. Ia takut akan kehilangan sehun.

''bagaimana Sehun?'' tiba-tiba luhan menongak dan melihat tuan choi sedang bertanya kepada….sehun.

Sehun dan tuan oh kembali ketempat keluarga berkumpul, matanya sedikit melirik ke Luhan. Nyonya oh harap-harap cemas dengan jawaban sehun. Namun ia melihat kearah suaminya yang masih dengan wajah datarnya.

''iya. Aku bersedia'' itulah jawaban dari Sehun. Keluarga choi nampak bahagia. Begitupun dengan Irene. Nyonya oh sedikit tersenyum melihat anak putrinya yang mengeluarkan airmata.

Luhan menagis, airmatanya sudah tidak bisa dibendung lagi. Ia sekuat tenaga untuk tidak mengeluarkan isakan, kepalanya menunduk menyembunyikan airmatanya. Ia merasa sakit. Sangat sakit. Dan juga kecewa.

Luhan buru-buru menghapus airmatanya. Ia kemudian menatap ayah dan keluarga choi sambil tersenyum. Lalu berdiri.

''m-maaf, tapi aku harus istirahat. Badanku terasa tidak enak'' kata luhan sambil membungkung.

'keluarga choi dan appanya menganggukkan kepala. Namun tidak dengan Sehun dan nyonya oh. Mereka menatap luhan yang berjalan memasuki kamarnya. Bagaimanapun nyonya oh sangat menyayangi anaknya, ia tidak ingin anaknya merasakan sakit hati. Namun apa daya.

Sehun menatap kepergian luhan dengan tatapan sedih dan sakit, tentunya. Namun ia juga tidak bisa melihat luhan yang dikirim keluar negeri oleh ayahnya sendiri. Ia masih ingin melihat luhan. Walaupun tidak bersamanya, namun seenggaknya ia masih bisa memperhatikan, menjaga luhannya

'' _maafkan aku, maafkan aku. aku mencintaimu, Lu ''_ kata sehun dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

Akhirnya chapter 3 yang uda pernah ku publish, terpublish juga ^^

Oh ya! Ada yang tanya kalo aku **hunhan hard shiper**? Jawabannya **YES! ^.^ / slight kaisoo-chanbaek kkkk /**

Aku uda setengah jalan nulis untuk chapter 4 nya, tapi masih ada yang nunggu ga?

Soalnya ku liat viewers nya sampek lebih dari 1k.

Tapi yang review hanya beberapa aja. Jadi sedih :')

Mungkin klau memang uda ga ada yang minat, aku cukupkan sampai disini aja publish nya :'D

As always i say THANKYOU SO MUCH , buat yang uda review – follow – fav. /DeepBow/ ^^

MIND TO REVIEW?


	4. Chapter 4

**Cast: Hunhan**

 **Genre: Drama/Romance**

 **Rate:** sedikit **M**

 **Warn! GS for uke. Typo bertebaran. DLDR!**

 **NO PLAGIARISM - NO BASH!**

 **This is about Hunhan story. If you guys don't like about this story or don't like hunhan just close your tab. Ini sebuah imajinasiku semata, dan aku tidak memaksa kalian untuk tetap membacanya. ^^**

 **.**

.

.

.

.

Happy reading^^

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 4**

''Sehun dan Luhan mana?'' tanya tuan Oh yang sedang duduk di meja makan sambil melipat koran yang sedang dipegangnya.

''aku sudah memanggil mereka yeobo. Mereka sedang berkemas'' jawab nyonya oh yang mondar-mandir menaruh berbagai makanan dimeja makan.

''Lu, kalau kau lapar, makanlah'' kata nyonya oh, ketika melihat putrinya sedang menarik kursi untuk ia duduki.

''ne eomma'' kata luhan yang baru saja mendudukkan dirinya disalah satu kursi makan

''Nah. Semua masakan telah tersedia. Ayo mulai sarapannya'' nyonya Oh kemudian menyiapkan makanan untuk suaminya. Kemudian mengambilkan Luhan secukupnya.

Mereka makan sambil sesekali tuan Oh menanyakan tentang kuliah Luhan. Lalu membahas bisnis dengan nyonya oh.

''selamat pagi semua'' sapa Sehun, kemudian menarik sedikit kursi disamping luhan dan mendudukinya. Luhan hanya berdiam diri mencoba menikmati makanan yang ada didepannya. Sehun memakan makanannya dengan lahap.

 _Apa kau senang Sehunie? Dan kau terlihat baik-baik saja setelah kejadian kemarin. Apa hanya aku yang merasakan tidak baik-baik saja? Setelah melihatmu seperti ini..haruskah?Haruskah aku benar-benar rela hun? Apa kau sudah melupakanku setelah apa yang kita lalui selama ini?_

''Ehm!'' deheman tuan oh membuyarkan lamunan luhan. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap appanya.

''Begini. Sebentar lagi Irene akan kemari. Dan kau Oh Sehun akan berangkat bersama dengannya'' kata tuan oh sambil memandang putranya. Sehun menghentikan acara makannya. Memusatkan perhatian ke ayahnya. Menatapnya dengan tajam.

''Apa maksud ayah?'' tanya Sehun. Ia sedikit melirik kearah Luhan yang hanya mengaduk makanannya. Ia bukannya tidak ingin menyapa Luhan. Namun, ia masih tidak enak hati karena telah menyakitinya.

''Kau akan berangkat bersama dengannya. Tidak ada penolakan. Luhan, appa sudah siapkan mobil dan supir untukmu. Kau tidak apa?'' tanya tuan oh melihat putrinya

''…..''

''Luhan'' panggil nyonya oh pelan

''ah! N-ne appa'' dengan susah luhan berucap seperti itu. Dipagi hari hatinya sudah terasa sakit. Ia menuang segelas air putih kemudian meminumnya. Nyonya oh yang melihatnya pun kasihan. Bagaimanapun ia mengerti perasaan putri semata wayangnya.

''Tapi appa ak—''

''Selamat pagi semua. Apa aku mengganggu acara makan kalian?'' Perkataan sehun terputus karena sapaan Irene yang baru saja sampai dikediaman tuan Oh.

''eo, kau datang? Duduklah '' jawab nyonya oh tersenyum. Sesekali ia melirik putrinya yang semakin menunduk. Ia tau kalau keadaan Luhan tidak baik-baik saja. Kalau diperhatikan matanya masih membengkak. Untungnya Luhan pintar berdandan, jadi bisa menyamarkan bengkak dimatanya.

''kenapa kau kemari? Kenapa tidak langsung kekampus saja?'' tanya Sehun langsung, ketika Irene duduk didepanya.

''appa yang menyuruhnya kemari Oh Sehun.'' Sehun mendengus mendengar jawaban appanya.

''Sehunah..sepulang kuliah temani aku membeli parfum ya? Stok parfumku habis'' pinta Irene sambil menunjukkan senyumnya.

''aku sibuk'' jawab sehun tanpa melihatnya. Luhan meremas kedua tangannya yang berada dibawah meja. Ia ingin kabur dari situasi ini. Hatinya masih kacau. Ia tidak ingin tiba-tiba menangis disini. Sehun melirik kembali kearah luhan. Lalu sebelah tangannya ia masukkan kebawah meja, dan mencoba untuk mengenggam tangan Luhan. Luhan sedikit terkejut, namun tidak sedikitpun niatan untuk menoleh kearah sehun dan ia mencoba untuk menolak genggaman tangan sehun. Membuat sehun menjadi sakit mengetahui penolakan luhan.

''Eomma..appa..A-aku berangkat'' kata Luhan sambil melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman sehun, lalu berdiri dan membungkuk kearah kedua orangtuanya.

''baiklah. paman Choi adalah nama supirmu. Ia sudah didepan.'' Kata tuan oh diangguki luhan

''hati-hati sayang'' kata nyonya oh.

Luhan pun berlalu. Tanpa menoleh sedikitpun. Sehun melihat punggung luhan semakin menjauh dari ruang makan. Ia mengusap wajahnya pelan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan telah sampai dikelasnya. Saat ini ia tengah memejamkan matanya dengan kepala diatas meja mengahadap kesamping.

''hey Lu. Kau baik?'' tanya Kyungsoo yang baru tiba dikelasnya dan meletakkan tas diatas meja. Kemudian menduduki kursinya dan mengelus kepala Luhan.

Luhan mengangkat kepalanya dan menoleh kearah Kyungsoo sambil mengangguk dan mencoba untuk tersenyum.

Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya. Tidak mempercayai perkataan Luhan. Mata Luhan hampir memerah, dan sedikit berair.

''kau berbohong Lu'' Kata Kyungsoo sambil memperhatikan manik mata Luhan yang semakin dipenuhi airmata. Airmata itupun akhirnya terjatuh. Luhan terisak. Kyungsoo kaget dibuatnya. Ia tak menyangka luhan akan menangis seperti ini. Ia juga tidak mengerti apa yang telah terjadi dengan sahabatnya ini. Tanpa babibu, kyungsoo langsung memeluk tubuh Luhan. Mengelusnya pelan. Mencoba untuk menenangkan.

''menangislah lu…'' lirihnya pelan. Luhan, ia masih terisak. Kyungsoo pun diam. Namun tangannya masih mengelus punggung Luhan.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Luhan melepaskan diri dari pelukan Kyungsoo. Mencoba untuk menghentikan isakannya. Menghapus airmatanya. Menatap Kyungsoo yang tengah menatapnya dengan berbagai kilatan pertanyaan dimata bulatnya.

''terimakasih Kyungie'' Luhan berkata dengan pelan

''kau kenapa?'' tanya Kyungsoo

''…..''

''kau tidak mau menceritakannya? Tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak memaksa lu'' lanjut kyungsoo tersenyum.

''a-aku akan menceritakannya Kyung..'' Luhan pun menarik napas lalu menghembuskannya. Ia mulai menceritakan apa yang terjadi antara ia dan sehun. Kyungsoo terkejut, namun tidak mencoba untuk memotong cerita Luhan. Kyungso menghapus airmata luhan yang terus saja mengalir. Matanya sudah sembab. Hidungnya memarah. Ia mengambil tisu didalam tasnya, memberikan kepada luhan.

''ssst! Jangan menangis lagi. Matamu sudah sembab. Lihatlah dirimu, terlihat jelek'' ucap kyungsoo sedikit mengejek, berharap Luhan untuk menghentikan tangisnya.

''Aku sudah mencoba kyung, ini nih airmatanya masih mengalir. Ck! Aku tetap cantik''cibir Luhan.

''Iya, aku tau kau sangat cantik walau bagaimanapun keadaanmu.'' Ucapnya tersenyum kepada Luhan yang membalas dengan senyuman.

''Aku yakin lu, mungkin sehun punya alasan mengapa ia meng-iya-kan pertunangan ini. Aku juga sangat amat yakin kalau sehun hanya mencintaimu.'' kyungsoo berusaha untuk meyakinkan Luhan.

''Aku tidak tau Kyung. Bisa saja ia telah mencintai Irene. Setelah—''

''Chagi! Kenapa meninggalkan ku?'' perkataan Luhan terputus karena suara seseorang yang menghampiri mereka.

''ck! Kau kan tadi menunggu sehun datang.'' Ucap kyungsoo kesal

''tidak bisakah kalian bertemu dikelas?!'' lanjutnya.

''maaf chagi. Ini sudah menjadi kebiasaan aku dan sehun'' jawab jongin santai.

''eo Luhan..Tadi kau tidak berangkat bersama dengan manusia ini?'' tanya Jongin kepada luhan sambil menunjuk seseorang yang berada dibelakang jongin yang terhalang oleh badannya.

''tidak jong'' jawabnya pelan sambil menunduk memainkan tali tasnya.

'Pantas tadi Sehun bersama- hey Lu'' panggil jongin. Luhanpun mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Jongin.

''kenapa matamu merah dan sembab?Habis menangis? Apa karena..''

''tidak.A-aku tidak apa-apa. Tadi aku dan kyungsoo sedang menonton drama dari ponselnya. Iya kan Kyung?'' Kyungsoo yang dimintai jawabanpun hanya bisa menganggukkan jawabannya. Ia tau, luhan tadi sedang menunjukkan tatapan memohonnya. Entah bagaimana bisa luhan menciptakan alasan itu setelah melihat kyungsoo memegang ponselnya.

Jonginpun hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Tidak dengan Sehun. Ia masih menatap Luhan tanpa percaya dengan perkataannya. Ia tau, sangat tau alasan dibalik itu semua. Luhanpun mencoba mencari ponselnya ditas dan memainkannya.

''Kenapa kau kemari Jongin?'' tanya kyungsoo memecah keheningan sesaat itu,

''tentu saja aku merindukan tunanganku'' cengir jongin

Deg…

Tunangan?

Luhan ingin kembali mengeluarkan airmatanya setelah mendengar kata-kata jongin untuk kyungsoo. Namun ia mencoba untuk berkompromi dengan hati dan pikirannya.

''kembalilah kekelas kalian!'' perintah kyungsoo

''sebentar lagi bukankah jam kuliah kita akan dimulai'' lanjutnya

''baiklah. Nanti bertemu dikantin'' ucap Jongin kemudian mengecup bibir Kyungsoo.

''yak! Sehun. Kau tidak mencium Luhan seperti biasa?'' tanya Jongin kepada sehun yang terlebih dahulu meninggalkan kelas Kyungsoo dan Luhan, tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Jongin.

Luhan kemudian menghela napas, dan menyenderkan punggungnya disandaran kursi. Memejamkan mata, menyentuh dadanya yang serasa dijepit.

Airmatanya kembali menetes.''Luhan….'' panggil kyungsoo

''maaf kyung, sepertinya aku tidak bisa mengikuti perkuliahan ini. Bisa kah kau mengabsenkanku, tolonglah?'' pinta Luhan sambil bangkit dari kursinya. Kyungsoo yang menatapnyapun menganggukan kepalanya.

''tapi Lu, Cuma hari ini ingat? Setelah itu kau tidak boleh terpuruk lagi. Percayalah sehun mencintaimu lu. Pulanglah dan istirahat. Tenangkanlah pikiranmu.'' Ucap kyungsoo sambil memeluk tubuh mungil yang didepannya.

''eum. Terimakasih Kyungie.. Baiklah, aku pulang'' Luhan melepas pelukannya. Lalu berlalu dari kelas. Kyungsoo hanya menghela napas. Kenapa kejadian ini harus terjadi pada diri sahabatnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Terlihat paman choi –supir pribadi Luhan- yang sedang mengelap mobil dibuat terkejut dengan kedatangan nona mudanya. Bagaimana tidak. Sejam yang lalu iya mengantarkan nona mudanya ke kampus. Namun tiba-tiba sekarang telah kembali.

''Nona, mengapa kembali?'' tanyanya sambil membungkukkan sedikit badannya.

''tidak apa-apa paman'' jawab luhan sambil tersenyum manis

''tetapi kenapa tidak menghubungi paman? Kalau tuan tau, beliau akan memarahi paman''

''Tenanglah. Appa tidak akan tau. Aku juga pulang memakai taksi, jadi aman. Aku kedalam dulu paman lanjutkan saja pekerjaan paman''

Luhanpun berlalu. Kemudian menghampiri dapur untuk mengambil segelas airputih lalu meminumnya.

Rumah ini sepi. Pastilah appa telah berangkat mengurusi bisnisnya dan ditemani eomma. Luhanpun memasuki kamar. Merebahkan tubuhnya dikasur empuknya. Memejamkan mata sejenak. Mengeluarkan tangisnya, yang selama ditaksi berusaha untuk menahannya.

Luhan memukul pelan dadanya. Rasanya sesak sekali, sampai tidak bisa bernapas dengan lega. _Tuhan..kenaparasanya sakit sekali. Aku mencintainya. Tapi kenapa kau memberikan cobaan lainnya? tidak cukupkah dengan cobaan dia sebagai kakak tiriku? Hiks…._

Luhan menangis terisak. Mencoba untuk bangkit dan duduk disisi ranjang dengan tujuan untuk melepaskan rasa sesak didadanya, namun tidak bisa. Masih saja terasa sesak dan sakit diwaktu yang bersamaan.

Beberapa jam kemudian, luhan ,mulai melangkahkan kakinya kekamar mandi. Mencuci mukanya lalu berganti pakaian. Beberapa helai pakaianpun ia masukkan ditas jinjing berukuran besar.

Luhan berniat untuk menengkan diri untuk beberapa hari ini. Ia akan menginap dihotel. Untuk sesaat ia tidak ingin bertemu dengan sehun, hatinya belum bisa untuk melupakan apa yang terjadi. Setelah persiapannya selesai, luhan mencoba untuk megambil ponselnya diatas nakas, mengetikkan sebuah pesan untuk eommanya

 **To : eomma**

 **''** **eomma, hari ini aku akan menginap dirumah temanku, kami mengerjakan tugas kelompok bersama''**

 **-send**

Sesekali tidak apa kan berbohong kepada eomma. Luhan tidak ingin kalau ia jujur malah akan membuat eommanya tidak memberikan ijin untuknya keluar rumah. Setelah mengirim pesan, Luhan menelpon taksi dan memberitahukan alamat rumahnya, kemudian mematikan ponselnya. Keluar dari ruangan untuk menunggu taksi yang ia pesan.

''kemana nona?'' tanya paman choi

''aku akan kerumah teman paman'' ucapnya sambil berjalan menuju gerbang.

''baiklah saya antar'' sahut paman choi sambil membuntuti luhan

''tidak paman. Itu, taksinya sudah datang. Aku sudah menghubungi eomma. Jadi paman tidak perlu khawatir. Aku pergi'' luhan membuka pintu taksi, mendudukkan dirinya dikursi penumpang.

''Hati-hati'' ucap paman choi dan menutup pintu taksi. Taksi luhan berjalan semakin menjauh dari kediaman tuan oh.

Luhan telah memasuki kamar hotel yang sama dengan tempat pertama kali ia dan sehun melakukan hubungan intim. Kebetulan kamarnya sedang kosong, sehingga ia bisa memesannya.

Luhan mengeluarkan perlengkapannya, menaruhnya diatas meja, tidak memasukkan kedalam lemari. Karena memang ia berniat tidak lama dihotel ini.

Merebahkan diri diranjang kingsize nya, mencoba menutup mata dengan tangan yang mengelus seprai sutra, mencoba untuk mengingat kenangannya bersama sehun dikamar ini. **_Begitu bergairah._**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun melajukan, mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi, menuju kediamannya. Tadi ketika dikantin, ia hanya mendapatkan kyungsoo saja, lalu kyungsoo menceritakan apa yang terjadi. Jongin hanya menepuk punggung temannya. Mencoba memberikan semangat. Mengetahui luhan pulang kerumah, sehun memutuskan untuk pulang.

Terlihat sehun terburu-buru keluar dari dalam mobil dan berlari menuju kamar luhan. Hari ini sehun berniat untuk menjelaskan alsannya menerima pertunangan itu. Ia tidak ingin melihat luhat tersiksa seperti ini.

''Lu...'' ucap sehun memasuki kamar luhan. Namun luhan tidak ada diranjangnya. Kakinya melangkah menuju pintu kamar mandi, namun tidak terdengar suara apapun. Tangannya mencoba untuk membuka pintunya dan tidak ada siapapun.

Sehun keluar dari kamar dengan panik, dan meneriaki nama luhan. Paman choi lalu menghampiri ''Nona muda tidak ada disini tuan''

''luhan kemana?'' tanya sehun dengan datarnya

''nona bilang akan menginap dirumah temannya'' ucap paman choi takut- takut.

''dimana paman?'' tanya sehun penuh kekhawatiran

''m-maaf tuan. Nona tidak ingin saya mengantarnya. Dia menggunakan taksi.'' Paman Choi menjwbnya dengan menunduk.

''ARGHHHHHHHHHHH!'' teriak Sehun frustasi. Dia lalu melangkahkan kakinya keluar menuju mobilnya. Ia ingin mencari Luhan. Sehun tau jika luhan sedang mencoba untuk menghindarinya. Luhan mempunyai teman dekat hanya kyungsoo seorang, jadi kalaupun menginap, maka ia akan kekediaman kyungsoo.

''sayang..kau dimana?'' monolog sehun sambil terus menyusuri jalanan seoul.

''maafkan aku…'' lanjutnya sambil mencoba untuk menghubungi ponsel luhan.

''Shit! Kenapa ponselnya dimatikan'' makinya.

Sudah berjm-jam sehun mencari Luhan. Mulai dari tempat yang mereka bersama pernah kunjungi sampai dengan menhubungi kyungsoo maupun jongin tetap hasilnya sama. Ia kemudian melajukan mobilnya menuju rumah. Ia berpikir mungkin luhan memang benar-benar ingin menenangkan diri.

Luhan berjalan memasuki kamar hotelnya. Ia baru saja menghabiskan makan malamnya direstaurant hotel tempat ia menginap.

''haaah'' helaan nafas keluar dari bibir mungilnya. Ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi, lalu mengisi bathtub dengan air hangat dan memasukkan sedikit aroma green tea kedalamnya. Sesampainya tadi dihotel, ia memang tertidur. Dan bangunnya ia merasa kelaparan. Ternyata sehabis menangis dan memikirkan sehun membuat perut Luhan minta diisi. Luhan kemudian melepaskan pakaiannya dan berendam di bathtub. Luhan menengadahkan kepalanya sambil memejamkan mata. Mengirup aroma greentea, sejenak bisa menghilangkan segala macam beban pikiranya.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah dua hari berada dihotel, luhan memutuskan untuk pulang. Dan disinilah ia sekarang didepan pintu rumahnya. Ia membukannya, lalu berjalan menuju dapur. Terlihatlah sang eomma sedang memakai apronnya.

''eomma'' panggil luhan sambil mendekati ibunya

''sayang..kau pulang?'' tanya ibunya

''eum'' sahut luhan kemudian mengambil gelas dan menuangkan air putih kedalamnya, dan meneguknya.

''bagaimana tugasmu?'' tanya nyonya oh sambil memperhatikan putrinya

''ah! Sudah selesai eomma'' luhan mencoba untuk tersenyum.

Nyonya oh mendekati luhan, menggenggam kedua tangannya. ''Lu, seminggu lagi pertunangan Sehun, tidakkah kau ingin mengunjungi butik teman eomma. Disana banyak sekali gaun yang sesuai denganmu. Eomma yakin kau pasti suka'' ucapnya sambil tersenyum

''eomma…''lirihnya menatap kedua mata nyonya Oh.

''bisakah…bisakah aku tidak hadir eomma?'' tanya uhan sambil menunduk.

''Bagaimana bisa kau tidak datang sayang..Sehun saudaramu'' kata nyonya oh pelan

"aku ingin ke China eomma'' ucap Luhan dengan wajah sendu. Ia ingin menghadiri pertunangan sehun, tapi bagaimana dengan hatinya?

"Tapi Lu─"

"Luhan mohon eomma...hiks..'' isakan luhanpun terdengar dari bibir mungilnya. Nyonya oh terkejut dan langsung memeluk luhan, mengelus punggungnya dengan sayang.

"kenapa menangis lu?'' nyonya oh mencoba untuk bertanya, walaupun ia tau jawabannya.

"aku hanya merindukan temanku di China, eomma'' suaranya masih bergetar bercampur dengan isakan

"kau berbohong anakku"

"..."

Nyonya oh masih mengelus punggung putrinya, mencoba untuk isakan mulai mereda, nyonya Oh melepas pelukannya, dan menghapus air mata dipipi luhan.

"apa kau mencintai saudara tirimu?'' tanya nyonya oh pelan

"eomma..a-aku..ti─"

"jawablah dari hatimu. Eomma tidak akan memarahimu , sayang" ucap nyonya oh dengan lembutnya

"iya. Aku mencintainya" tetesan airmata pun kembali keluar dari sudut mata rusanya.

"baiklah. Eomma akan siapkan semua keperluanmu. Eomma mengerti perasaanmu sayang. Maafkan eomma yang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa'' nyonya oh kembali memeluk luhan

"tidak apa-apa eomma. Aku mengerti. Terimakasih sudah mengijinkanku untuk ke China."

.

.

.

.

.

Satu minggu pun telah berlalu dan hari ini merupakan hari pertunangan Oh Sehun. Sejak saat itu juga, Luhan selalu menghindar dari sehun. Sehun mencoba untuk mendekatinya dan mengajak untuk berbicara dikampus namun Luhan selalu bersama teman-temannya. Begitu juga saat mereka dirumah. Luhan selalu menempel pada ibunya, setelah makan malam ia akan kembali kekamar dan menguncinya.

Saat ini luhan sedang mempersiapkan dirinya untuk berangkat ke China. Luhan meminta nyonya oh untuk merahasiakan kepergiannya ke China. Ia memang tidak akan lama di China. Namun ia takut kalau sampai Sehun mengetahuinya.

Luhan menyeret kopernya untuk menuruni tangga. Taksi sudah menunggunya dibawah. Nyonya oh mengantar putrinya sampai dengan pintu memeluk ibunya. "maaf eomma, aku tidak bisa menghadirinya. " ucapnya mencoba untuk tersenyum.

"tidak apa-apa nak. Berhati-hatilah. Segera hubung eomma kalau kau perlu sesuatu. Jangan lama-lama disana"

"aku hanya seminggu eomma. Aku pergi". Nyonya oh mencium putrinya. Lalu melambaikan tangan kea rah taksi yang mulai melaju sampai tidak terlihat.

Nyonya oh menghela napas. Raut wajahnya menunjukkan kesedihan. _Tuhan! Mengapa engkau memberikanku cobaan seperti ini?._ Melangkahkan kakinya memasuki rumah dan melanjutkan persiapan untuk pertunangan sehun yang akan diselenggarakan nanti malam.

.

.

.

TBC / END ?

 **Aku sudah updet yang chapter 4 nya . Maaf kalo ada typo n ga ada feel. N konflik di ff ini ringan kok. Soalnya aku uda buat HunHan yang blabla di fanfic Take care of my (ex) bf. Ada yang blm baca? DIbaca deh,kkk**

 **Makasi buat kalian yang setia mereview – memfollow- memfavorite ^^ Maaf ga disebutin Satu-satu**

 **Tapi aku tetep nanya ini, apa masih ada yang mau lanjut fanfic ini?**

 **Dichapter kemarin aku sempet bilang kan,** **viewers nya sampek lebih dari 1k.**

 **Tapi yang review hanya beberapa aja. Jadi sedih :') Sungguh hehe.**

 **Mungkin kalo memang uda ga ada yang minat, aku cukupkan sampai disini aja publish nya :'D**

 **As always i say THANKYOU SO MUCH READERS /DeepBow/ ^^**

MIND TO REVIEW?


	5. Chapter 5

**Cast: Hunhan**

 **Genre: Drama/Romance**

 **Rate:** sedikit **M**

 **Warn! GS for uke. Typo bertebaran. DLDR!**

 **NO PLAGIARISM - NO BASH!**

 **This is about Hunhan story. If you guys don't like about this story or don't like hunhan just close your tab. Ini sebuah imajinasiku semata, dan aku tidak memaksa kalian untuk tetap membacanya. ^^**

 **.**

.

.

.

.

Happy reading^^

.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 5**

Acara yang ditunggu pun akan segera dimulai. Sehun terlihat begitu tampan dengan tuxedo hitamnya. Mata sehun terlihat mencari keberadaan luhan yang beberapa hari ini belum ia temui. Hatinya begitu gelisah. Dalam hati ia merutuki dirinya sendiri yang harus menjalin hubungan saudara dengan Luhan. Namun apakah dengan tidak adanya hubungan saudara maka mereka juga akan bisa bersama?

Nyonya oh yang menyadari kegelisahan putranya hanya mampu mengelus lengan sehun. Sehun menatap ibunya. "eomma, haruskah?" tanyanya sedikit berbisik

"maaf kan eomma, nak" jawab nyonya oh dengan berat hati. Sehun hanya bisa menghela napas.

"aku mencintainya eomma" lirih sehun, nyonya oh memeluk putranya. Hatinya sakit melihat putra-putrinya seperti ini. Walaupun sehun bukan anak kandungnya namun ia sangat menyayanginya. Nyonya oh ingin membantu namun ia takut akan suaminya. Tak terasa airmatanya menetes. Buru-buru ia mengusapnya pelan, lalu melepaskan pelukannya.

"ayo, mereka sudah menunggumu dibawah" sehun hanya mengangguki ucapan ibunya

Irene yang melihat sehun yang datang dengan ibunya menampilkan senyum manis, namun sehun tidak meliriknya sedikitpun. Dan itu membuatnya sedikit kesal.

Mata sehun terlihat terus mencari keberadaan luhan, ia mendesah mengetahui luhan tidak ada juga dilantai bawah ini

"Ingat sehun. Appa ingin acara ini berjalan dengan lancar. Atau appa akan melakukan apa yang pernah appa ucapkan!" bisik tuan oh ketika melihat putranya yang tengah mencari keberadaan Luhan.

"aku mengerti,appa. Tapi mengapa dia tidak disini? Aku hanya kha-"

"Luhan baik-baik saja. Kau tidak perlu menghawatirkannya. Dia sedang berlibur untuk sementara"

Beberapa jam kemudian, acara pertunanganpun telah selesai. Semua tamu telah meninggalkan kediaman tuan oh, begitupun dengan keluarga choi.

Dan saat ini sehun sedang berada dalam perjalanan bersama Irene. Mengantarnya pulang.

"kenapa kau diam saja Hun-ah, apa kau tidak bahagia?" Tanya Irene memecah keheningan

"kau tau jawabannya." Balas Sehun dingin

"tapi aku mencintaimu Hun-ah. Aku yakin kau akan mencintaiku"

"tidak akan pernah" ucap Sehun sambil memfokuskan matanya kedepan

"kau mencintai Luhan?"

"sangat" jawaban Sehun yang singkat dan jelas membuat marah dalam diri Irene. Ia menghembuskan napas.

"namun aku tidak akan melepaskanmu"

 _Ckit.!_

Sehun menginjam rem mendadak. Sehingga membuat Irene terkejut. Tubuhnya sedikit terlonjak kedepan. Untuk sudah memasang sabuk pengaman. Karena kalau tidak, mugkin kepalanya akan terbentur dasbor mobil Sehun.

"Keluarlah," ucap Sehun tanpa melihat Irene. Irene mengalihkan pandangan dari sehun, dan melihat keselilingnya. Ternyata ia telah sampai. Tanpa kata-kata lagi, ia keluar dan Sehun langsung menjalankan kemudinya.

.

.

.

.

.

 _"_ _hoek...hoek."_ suara muntahan seseorang terdengar dari dalam kamar mandi. Terlihat wajahnya yang sedikit pucat. Sudah hampir seminggu ia selalu muntah. Perkiraannya ia sedang masuk angin. Tapi setiap waktu dia akan mengeluarkan makanan yang dimakan.

"jie-jie..kau tidak apa?" Tanya seseorang yang dengan tergesa-gesa menghampirinya terlihat raut khawatir diwajah manisnya.

"aku tidak apa. Bisakah kau membuatkanku teh hangat?"

"kita kedokter"

"tidak perlu, Yixingie..Aku baik-baik saja"

"Tapi Lu jie...haah...baiklah, berbaringlah, aku akan membuatkanmu teh hangat"

Wanita yang dipanggil Yixing adalah sahabat Luhan dari kecil. Rumah mereka bersebelahan. Semenjak 3 minggu yang lalu Luhan ke China. Yixing selalu menemaninya.

Luhan membaringkan dirinya dikasur. Menatap langit-lagit kamar. Tangannya mengambi ponsel di atas nakas samping tempat tidurnya "oh Tuhan aku merindukannya" lirihnya sambil menatap layar ponselnya. Yang menanpilkan sosok sehun.

"Kau sudah dimiliki oleh orang lain Hunie. Hiks..aku merindukanmu" Luhan terisak sambil memeluk ponselnya. Yixing yang masuk kedalam kamar Luhan membawakan teh hangat menjadi sedih . Ia mengetahui tentang hubungan Sehun dan Luhan. Luhan sendiri yang menceritakannya

"jie..sudahlah" ucapnya sambil mengelus tangan luhan, setelah sebelumnya ia menaruh teh diatas meja.

 _"hiks..hiks.."_ Luhan semakin terisak.

"telponlah jie..kalau kau begitu merindukannya" Luhan yang mendengarkan ucapan Yixing hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia ingin, namun ia ingat jika Sehun bukan miliknya lagi.

"ini jie..minumlah" Yixing memberikan teh hangat kepada Luhan. Luhan duduk dan mengambil segelas teh hangat dari tangan Yixing, meminumnya pelan.

"lebih baik?" Tanya Yixing

"Eo, terimakasih Yixingie" ucap luhan tulus. Yixing pun menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Yixing...aku ingin boneka rusa yang ukurannya besar" ucap Luhan sambil mengedip-ngedipkan matanya

"iya, nanti siang kita membelinya Lu jie sekarang kau istrahatlah"

"Tidak. Aku maunya sekarang" rengek Luhan.

"tapi ini masih sangat pagi, toko boneka belum buka" kata yixing lembut

 _"hiks..."_ Luhan menangis, yixing menjadi gelagapan. Ia merasa aneh dengan Luhan yang pertama kali seperti ini.

"okay, aku akan carikan sekarang" Tangis Luhan pun berhenti kala Yixing mengatakan hal itu.

"tapi berhentilah menangis jie, kau terlihat jelek." Luhan mengangguk imut, dan menyeka air matanya.

"Tumben jie-jie seperti ini. Jie-jie tidak sedang mengidam kan?" canda Yixing sambil tertawa. Seketika tubuh Luhan membeku. Yixing yang tidak mendapatkan respon, mengakhiri acara tertawanya.

"jie-kau kenapa? Apa mual lagi?" Tanya yixing cemas karena melihat perubahan raut wajah luhan

"Yix..yixingie..ba..bagaimana kalau aku hamil?" ucap Luhan terbata-bata dengan pandangan kosong.

"karena terakhir kali kami melakukannnya lagi Yixingie...hiks..aku takut." Yixing terkejut mendengar penuturan luhan

"a..aku akan memanggil temanku. Dokter kandungan" tanpa mendengar jawaban luhan, yixing beranjak dari kamar luhan.

Beberapa saat kemudian, dokter Zitao datang dan memeriksakan kondisi Luhan.

"Selamat, anda hamil. 4 minggu " ucap Zitao dengan senyumannya

Luhan hanya terpaku. Terdiam. Entah ini kabar bahagia atau tidak untuknya.  
"terimakasih Zi" ucap yixing, yang diangguki oleh zitao. Ia mengerti keterkejutan luhan terhadap keadaannya sekarang. Maka dari itu, ia permisi hanya kepada yixing, tidak ingin mengganggu luhan.  
"kalau ada apa-apa, jangan sungkan untuk menghubungiku. Sebaiknya nanti temanmu harus secepatnya menghubungi suaminya"

"i-iya Zi. Terimakasih"

Seperginya Zitao, Yixing langsung menuju kamar Luhan. Melihat luhan meringkuk memegangi perutnya sambil menangis.

"yixingie..apa yang aku harus aku lakukan? Disini ada anakku dengannya"

"kau hars memberitaunya, jie. Bagaimanapun dia ayahnya"

"aku takut. Apa ia akan menerimanya.? Aku tidak ingin merusak hubungan pertunangannya dengan Irene" isak luhan. Yixing terdiam. Ia mengusap lengan luhan. Mencoba untuk menangkan.

"Jie, apa kau ingin makan sesuatu?" kata yixing mencoba untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan

"Aku ingin dimsum dan boneka rusa"

" akan membelikannya untukmu. Sekarang berhentilah menangis. Keponakanku ini akan sedih kalau tau ibunya menangis" ucapnya lembut sambil mengelus perut rata luhan.  
"maafkan eomma sayang, eomma tidak akan menangis lagi. Kau lapar? Bibi yixing akan membelikan kita makanan" jawab luhan yang ikutan mengelus perutnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun tengah duduk sambil bersandar disalah bangku taman kampus . Ia bersama dengan sahabatnya, Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

"hun, apa kau pernah mencoba menghubunginya?" Tanya jongin dengan hati-hati. Karena ia tau jika sehun sedang tidak dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Sehun hanya menggeleng lemah.

"sudahlah jongin, jangan bertanya apa-apa dulu, Biarkan sehun menenangkan pikirannya" potong kyungsoo ketika menyadari kekasihnya ingin bertanya lagi. Ia dan jongin baru mengetahui permasalahan sahabatnya. Akhir-akhir ini sehun terlihat gusar. Terlihat tidak hidup. Sehingga teman-temannya membawa ia ke taman ini dan memaksa sehun untuk menceritakan segalanya. Awalnya kyungsoo sangat marah sekali, namun ketika mendengarkan alas an sehun, ia menerimanya. Disini sepenuhnya bukan kesalahan dan keinginan sehun.

"aku akan mencoba menghubungi Luhan" ucap kyungsoo. Jongin dan sehun langsung menoleh kearahnya. "Setidaknya kita mengetahui keadaannya. Aku akan mengaktifkan speaker agar kalian bisa mendengarkan juga" lanjut kyungsoo. Iapun megambil ponselnya didalam tas, dan mencoba untuk menghubungi Luhan.

" _halo, kyungi_ e" sapa Luhan diseberang sana. Kyungsoo memandang sehun. Terlihat ia sangat merindukan suara luhan

"Halo Lu" jawabnya " apa kabar?" lanjutnya lagi

"Lu, Kau baik-baik saja?"

" _Iya kyungie, aku...aku baik-baik saja_ " jawab Luhan " _Lalu bagaimana keadaan kalian?"_

"Aku dan jongin baik-baik saja. Sehun...ia terlihat tidak bernyawa Lu. Pulanglah...sudah cukup kau mengambil cuti. Kau enak liburan sendiri tanpa ku! "

" _aku tidak bertanya tentang keadaannya kyung"_ lirih luhan. Kyungsoo menatap sedih kearah sehun. Sehun hanya menundukkan kepalanya sambil setia mendengarkan suara yang amat dirindukan.

"apa kau tidak merindukannya?"  
 _"aku...aku..." jawab luhan terbata-bata_

"Kau merindukannya Lu, maka kembalilah. Aku juga sangat merindukan rusaku"

"..." tidak ada jawaban dari luhan

"lu.." panggil kyungsoo lagi

" _hiks...hiks..kyungie.."_ terdengar suara luhan terisak. Sehun menoleh ke kyungsoo. Ia merasakan sakit. Kekasihnya., Luhan,tengah menangis.

" _aku sangat merindukannya kyung. Sampai hati ini rasanya sakit sekali. Hiks.. Aku akan mencoba untuk melupakannya kyung. Dia sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi. Hubungan ini...hubungan ini memang salah. Aku yang terlalu bodoh karena mencintai seorang yang tidak mencintaiku lagi. Kyung, aku tidak akan kembali. Aku sudah memutuskan untuk melanjutkan hidup disini. Aku akan melanjutkan kuliah disini. Maafkan aku. Hiks..aku merindukan kalian semua."_

Disisi lain, sehun menahan sesak didada. Tidak. Ia harus memperjuangkan cintanya. Ia masih sangat mencintainya. Sehun kemudian mengambil ponsel kyungsoo dari tangannya.

"Sayang..ini aku sehun" suara sehun terdengar bergetar

"..."

"Sayang a-aku.." tut...tut..  
Sehun meremas ponsel kyungsoo. Luhan tidak ingin berbicara padanya. Luhan membencinya. Itulah yang ada dipikiran sehun. Ia mengembalikan ponsel itu, menyambar tas nya dan berlalu tanpa mengucapkan kata apa-apa untuk sahabatnya. Jongin dan kyungsoo hanya bisa menghela napas.

.

.

.

.

.

Suara ini,,suara yang luhan rindukan. Ia, ingin mnegucapkan sepatah dua patah kata, namun lidahnya sungguh kelu. Sesak didadanya terasa nyeri. Tidak. Ia tidak ingin mendengarkan sehun berkata apa-apa. Ia memutuskan untuk mengakhiri panggilan tersebut. Ia menempelan ponselnya didada, memeluknya erat. Dengan suara tangisan yang memilukan.

Yixing yang baru sampai di sana, langsung berlari menuju suara tangisan. Ia memeluk luhan tak kalah eratnya. Mencoba menenangkan. Yixing melepaskan pelukannya ketika tau jika luhan sudah mulai tenang. Ia kmeudian berjalan kedapur dan mengambil segelas air putih untuk luhan. Uhan meminumnya sedikit. Dan menceritakan apa yang sudah teradi dengan dirinya.

"kenapa jie-jie tidak mendengarkan sehun dulu?"

"aku tidak sanggup. Aku semakin merindukan dan menginginkannya disampingku xing" jawab luhan dengan suara seraknya.

"Tapi jie kal-" ucapan yixing terpotong karena mendengar ponsel luhan berdering.

"Halo eomma" ucap luhan

" _Lu eomma merindukanmu. Bagaimana keadaanmu nak_?"Tanya nyonya oh diseberang sana. Luhan tersenyum mendengarnya

"aku baik baik saja eomma"

" _ada apa dengan suaramu"_

"ah..aku sedikit flu"

" _minumlah obat._

"Iya, eomma, bagaimana keadaan eomma dan appa?"

 _"_ _kami baik baik saja, sayang"_

"pulanglah sayang..kami me-" _hoek.._ perkataan nyonya oh terputus ketika mendengar suara luhan yang ingin muntah

 _"_ _Lu kau yakin baik baik saja?"_ Tanya nyonya oh dengan suara khawatir

"aku hmmph...eomma maaf" tuut. Sambungan telpon terputus. Luhan buru-buru menuju wastafel yang berada didapur. Dan menumpahkan semua isi perutnya. Yixing dengan setia memijit tengkuk luhan.

"Kapan kau akan memberitau bibi dan paman oh?" Tanya yixing. Luhan berkumur dan membersihkan bibirnya dengan air dan tisu.

"entahlah. Aku takut. Aku takut mereka kecewa" lirihnya sambih mengusap pelah perutnya

"Mereka akan kecewa jie. Tapi mereka orang tuamu. Tapi aku yakin mereka menerimanya" yakin yixing

"ne, aku akan mencari waktu yang tepat"

"Istirahatlah jie..aku akan membawakan susu hamil untukmu. ini sudah waktunya kau untuk meminumnya. Keponakanku pasti sudah kelaparan"

"Iya, xingie...terimakasih"

 _"maafkan eomma kareena menangis lagi, nak"_ kata luhan dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC or END?**

Halo readers...masih aada yang nungguin ga ini fanfic?

Banyak typo ya? Ga dapet feel ya? Sedikit words nya ya?

Jangan tampar akuuuuuu! Ini memang aku nulis kyk sedikit maksa sih, masih banyak pekerjaan kampus yang belum aku selesein T_T Otak masih buntu

Belum aku edit n baca ulang + amburadul juga nih langsung main posting aja T-T

Semoga mengerti yah readers... N maaf belum balas satu2 yanng pada nanya. Tapi aku uda baca semua reviewan kalian kok^^ Mungkin akan terjawab dengan sendirinya dichapter depan-depan-depannya lagi hehehehe /ditabok readers/

Aku selalu ngucapin terimakasih yang sudah sebelumnya mereview, follow, and fav ^^ LOVE YOU GUYS

/cium satu-satu/ **"JANGAN PELIT REVIEW YA, GA BAYAR KAN WKWKKW "**

Mind to review again?


	6. Chapter 6

**Cast: Hunhan**

 **Genre: Drama/Romance**

 **Rate:** sedikit **M**

 **Warn! GS for uke. Typo bertebaran. DLDR!**

 **NO PLAGIARISM - NO BASH!**

 **.**

.

.

.

.

Happy reading^^

.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 6**

Sehun menghempaskan tubuhnya diranjang, helaan napas panjang terdengar keluar dari bibir tipisnya. Ia merasa sangat lelah hari ini. Bagaimana tidak. Banyak tugas perkuliahan yang ia mesti selesaikan. Belum lagi Irene yang selalu merengek memintanya untuk menemani berbelanja ataupun sekedar merasa risih sendiri. Berbeda dengan Luhan, jika Luhan yang meminta maka ia dengan senang hati melakukannya. Tapi Irene? Entahlah.. Sehun merasa dirinya tidak ikhlas.

Sehun berdiri dan berjalan menuju lemari, mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian santai. Ia keluar kamar, berjalan menuju dapur untuk mengambil segelas air putih. Diteguknya sampai habis.  
Kemudian berlalu dari dapur, ketika akan menaiki tangga, ia melihat eomma sedang duduk diruang tengah dengan tv yang menyala menayangkan acara berita. Ia berbalik arah dan menuju eomma. Duduk disamping wanita itu.

"eomma" sapanya. Nyonya oh menoleh dan memberikan senyumannya

"eomma kenapa?" Tanya Sehun lagi yang melihat raut khawatir diwajah eommanya.

"Tidak apa-apa sayang" jawabnya sambil mengelus kepala sang anak

"Eomma tidak berbohong?" Tanya Sehun lagi sambil memicigkan matanya ke sang eomma

"Iya sayang, eomma tidak berbohong"

"bagaimana harimu?" nyonya oh mencoba untuk mengalihkan percakapan

"buruk"

"kenapa? Ada masalah?"

"eo, masalah dengan Irene. Aku benar-benar muak dengan tingkahnya eomma. Selalu minta ini dan itu. Menarikku kesana-kemari. Ketika aku berbicara dengan Kyungsoo pun ia tidak mengijinkannya. Katanya dia cemburu atau apalah. Astaga eomma, dia kan hanya sahabatku" jelas Sehun panjang lebar membuat eommanya terkikik geli

"kenapa eomma tertawa?" ucapnya sambil mengerucutkan sedikit bibirnya.

"Oh Tuhan, apa anakku yang tampan ini sedang merajuk eo? Maaf karena eomma tertawa, tapi baru kali ini eomma mendengarmu berbicara panjang lebar"

"Aku tidak merajuk ,okay?. Aku merasa tidak akan pernah bisa mencintai Irene eomma. " lirihnya diakhir kalimat

"ternyata kau begitu mencintai anakku"

"Iya. Aku sangat mencintai putrimu , eomma" Sehun memberikan senyuman kepada nyonya oh. Ia memegang tangan Sehun mengelusnya lembut.

"maafkan eomma, tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa sayang"

"Tidak apa-apa eomma. Ini kesalahanku juga. Karena aku tidak memperjuangkannya. Tapi aku punya alasan eomma."

"bisakah kau menceritakan alasanmu itu?" Sehun menghela napas sejenak kemudian mulai berkata"appa yang membuatku mengambil pilihan ini eomma"

"appa?" terkejut nyonya oh tidak percaya

"iya. Dia berkata jika aku tidak menerima perjodohan ini, maka Luhan akan dikirim keluar negeri dan semua informasi tentangnya akan diblok."

"eomma akan berbicara dengan appamu"

"jangan eomma. Aku tau seperti apa appaku. Dia tidak pernah bermain-main dengan ucapannya. Yang aku inginkan adalah Luhan mendengarkan penjelasanku. Namun setiap aku menghubungi ia tidak pernah mau menerima telponku. Aku tidak bisa mengirim pesan, karena aku ingin langsung berbicara dengannya" jelas sehun

"mungkin Luhan masih kecewa dengan keputusanmu sayang. Mengertilah"

"aku selalu mengerti dia eomma. Disini aku yang salah. Jadi wajar jika ia marah maupun kecewa dengan ku"

"kau tau kan jika eomma menyetujui hubunganmu dengan anakku?" Sehun mengangguk dan bertanya "kenapa eomma menyetujuiku?"

"jadi kau ingin aku menarik kata-kataku?" Tanya nyonya oh kemabli sembari menaikkan satu alisnya

"Bu-bukan begitu eomma. Appa saja tidak menyetujuiku, jadi aku ingin tau alasannya"

"Tidak ada alasan yang spesifik. Kau dan Luhan bukanlah saudara sedarah, jadi menurut eomma, kalian tidak apa-apa menjalin hubungan. Eomma juga bahagia melihat Luhan selalu bahagia ketika denganmu. Kau berjanjilah kepada eomma selalu menjaga dan membagiakan putri eomma"

"tanpa diperintahpun aku akan melakukannya eomma. Percayalah kepadaku"

"terimakasi sayang. Eomma menyayangimu" nyonya oh menarik Sehun untuk memeluknya

"aku juga menyayangi eomma" sambil mengelus punggung nyonya oh

.

.

.

.

.

Ditempat lain, terlihat tuan oh dan tuan choi sedang berbicara serius mengenai perusahaan mereka. Sampai akhirnya tuan choi berkata "akan lebih bagus lagi jika anak-anak kita menikah. Aku akan menanamkan sahamku sebesar 50% diperusahaan yang akan Sehun pimpin nantinya"

Tuan oh tersenyum mendengarkannya "aku rasa kau benar. Anak-anak kita terlihat cocok bersama. Aku juga tidak sabar ingin menimang cucu" gelegar tawa pun terdengan diruang itu.

"iya kau benar. Aku merasa semakin hari semakin tua, sehingga mendambakan seorang cucu"

"silahkan diminum lagi" kata tuan oh, sambil meminum secangkir tehnya.

"bagaimana jika 2 bulan lagi mereka menikah?" Tanya tuan coi dengan raut wajah berharap

"aku rasa itu ide yang bagus. Toh walaupun Sehun tidak meneruskan kuliahnya ia tetap akan jadi pemimpin perusahaan. Anakku pintar, jadi tidak akan susah untuk memulainya"

"baiklah. Aku akan memberitau kabar baik ini pada keluargaku. Aku yakin Irene akan bahagia mendengarnya. Aku harap Sehun pun begitu"

"Iya, aku harap putraku menyetujuinya" jawab tuan oh sambil menaruh gelas tehnya diatas meja

"tapi aku yakin ia tidak akan menolak" lanjutnya lagi dengan penuh keyakinan.

.

.

.

.

Sehun tengah memakai sepatunya ketika ponselnya bergetar, menandakan adanya panggilan. Ia menarik dari saku jelana jean hitamnya. Menggeser tombol hijau

"hallo" ucapnya

 _"_ _Sehun, hari ini tunggulah appa dirumah, ada yang appa bicarakan"_

"Tapi aku ada janj-"

 _"_ _Appa akan sampai 20 menit lagi!" S_ ehun berdecih. Panggilan telah diputus sepihak oleh appanya. Jika seperti ini appanya tidak bisa ditolak. Ia pun segera melepas sepatu dan mengirimkan pesan kepada Jongin jika ia tidak bisa datang ke kafe.

Sehun menunggu appanya sambil melihat acara kartun pororo. Ia tertawa cekikikan melihat pororo dan krong yang ia bayangkan sebagai sahabatnya, Kyungsoo dan Jongin.

"Sehun-ah" panggil seseorang yang ia kenap sebagai appanya. Sehunpun sedikit terkejut karena asyik dengan kartun tersebut. Ia mengecilkan volume televisi dan mengalihkan perhatian ke appanya.

"apa yang ingin appa katakan?"

"bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Irene?" Tanya tuan oh tanpa ekspresi

"tidak ada perkembangan. Kau tau jika aku tidak mencintainya"

"cobalah untuk mencintainya"

"bagaimana appa memaksaku untuk mencintai orang yang benar-benar tidak ku cinta, appa!" ucap Sehun tersulut emosi.

"Bagaimana jika aku menyuruhmu untuk mencintai orang lain, apakah kau bisa?" Tanya sehun sarkartis

"Dua bulan. Dua bulan lagi kau akan menikahi Irene" ucap tuan oh tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sehun.

"Lihatlah! Kau bahkan tidak menjawab . Lakukan semaumu. Aku tidak peduli!" ucap Sehun sambil bangkit berdiri

"tuan choi berjanji untuk memberikan saham 50% diperusahaan yang akan kau pegang. Jika telah menikah dengan putrinya." Kata tuan oh tanpa melihat ke Sehun

"Apakah saham lebih penting dari perasaan putramu? Apakah jika aku ambil langkah mati maka kau akan membatalkannya? Lakukanlah. Aku sudah muak!" ucapnya marah sambil berlalu tanpa mendengar jawaban appanya.

Tuan oh mengeram menahan amarah. Bagaimanapun ia harus bisa mewujudkan pernikahan ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini nyonya oh berniat untuk berangkat ke China menemui Luhan, semenjak percakapan terakhirnya dua hari yang lalu, Luhan belum bisa dihubungi lagi. Sebagai ibu ia merasa sangat khawatir. Sebelumnya ia sudah meminta ijin kepada suaminya. Dan tuan oh mengijinkannya. Karena dari kemarin sore ia sudah terlebih dahulu berangkat menuju China urusan bisnisnya. Dan tuan oh berjanji akan menyusulnya ke rumah yang di China.

Setelah berkemas, ia menyeret kopernya, dan beberapa masakan makanan yang telah dibuatnya untuk Luhan.  
"eomma" panggil Sehun

"Sehun-ah..eomma buru-buru sayang" ucap nyonya oh sambil menyeret koper dan berbagai barang lainnya keluar rumah.

"eomma akan kemana?"

"eomma ke China menyusul appamu"

"apakah eomma akan bertemu Luhan?" nyonya oh mengangguk

"titip salam ku eomma. Aku sangat merindukan dan mencintainya" nyonya oh mengangguk lagi sambil memeluk anaknya

"eomma berangkat." Setelah barang2 sudah dimasukkan kedalam bagasi mobil, supir pribadinya kemudian membukakan pintu penumpang.

"Hati-hati" ucap Sehun melambaikan tangan kearah mobil yang mulai melaju.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan masih meringkuk dalam kamarnya. Hari ini ia sendiri. Karena Yixing sedang kuliah.

"aku ingin choco bubble tea " ucapnya

"aku rindu Sehunie. Nak, apa kau juga merindukan appamu?"

"Ia sedang apa? Apakah ia bahagia?" lirihnya. Tidak ingin terlarut dalam pikirannya tentang sehun. Ia mulai beranjak dan menuju dapur, membuat segelas susu khusus untuk ibu hamil. Meminumnya sampai habis. Ia mencoba menggoreng telur setengah matang kesukaannya. Setelah duduk diruang tengah melihat acara musik.  
Tiba-tiba perutnya seperti diaduk-aduk. Luhan mulai mual lagi, tidak lama ia berlari ke wastafel dan memutar air kerannya. Tidak ada yang keluar kecuali air liurnya. Wajah nya mulai pucat. Ia lemas. Namun rasa mual belum juga berkurang.

Sampai seseorang yang memasuki rumahpun tidak Luhan sadari. "Oh Tuhan! Luhan! " pekik nyonya oh yang baru sampai di China, terkejut melihat keadaan putrinya

"eo-eomma" jawab Luhan sedikit terkejut

"kau tidak apa-apa sayang? Apa yang kau rasakan?" ucap nyonya oh sambil berlari kecil menuju putrinya yang akan muntah lagi. Ia memijit tengkuk Luhan.

"kau masuk angin?" Tanya nyonya oh

"apa perlu eomma panggil dokter?"

"jangan." Larang Luhan

"Tapi kau..."

"Aku tidak apa eomma. Aku hanya butuh istirahat" ucap Luhan sambil duduk dikursi makan. Nyonya oh duduk disamping anaknya.

"Kau pucat sayang. Eomma akan panggilkan dokter"

"eomma~" rengek Luhan

"Untuk apa eomma kemari?" Tanya Luhan

"apa eomma tidak boleh menjenguk putri eomma? Eomma mengkhawatirkanmu. Karena kau tiba-tiba memutuskan panggilan, dan tidak mengaktifkan ponselmu sampai hari ini" jelas eommanya

"Astaga. Maafkan aku eomma."

"Tidak apa-apa sayang. Toh eomma sudah disini."

"Eomma sendiri? Dimana appa?"

"appa akan menyusul sebentar lagi. Mungkin sudah dalam perjalanan. Appamu sudah diChina dari kemarin. Urusan bisnis." Luhan hanya mengangguk dan bangkit dari kursi dengan keadaan yang sedikit oleng. Nyonya oh dengan sigap menahan lengan dan pundak putrinya.

"kau mau kekamar?" Tanya nyonya oh yang semakin khawatir.

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin membuat teh untukku dan eomma. Lidahku terasa pahit"

"eomma akan buatkan sayang. Tunggulah" Luhan pun menuruti eomma. Ia melihat eommanya bergerak kesana kemari mencari tempat teh dan gula.

"LUHAN! JELASKAN KEPADA EOMMA INI SUSU HAMIL MILIK SIAPA?" bentak nyonya oh

"i-itu pu-punya..." Luhan tergagap diselimuti perasaan takut dan cemas.

"jawab Luhan !"

"Luhan, eomma" jawabnya menunduk

"..."

"maafkan Luhan eomma. Hikss...maafkan luhan" ucap Luhan terisak

"siapa ayah bayimu" ucap nyonya oh datar

"Se-sehun"

"Demi Tuhan!" Ucap nyonya oh terkejut namun ia langsung memeluk putrinya menenangkan dari isakan

"maafkan lulu eomma"

"tidak, kau tidak salah sayang. Kalian saling mencintai"

"gugurkan!" marah tuan oh. Kedua wanita ini terdiam, terkejut melihat tuan oh sudah berada dirumah ini. Luhan memejamkan matanya mengetahui kemarahan ayahnya.

"yeobo!" teriak nyonya oh tidak terima

"Aku bilang gugurkan ya gugurkan! Aku tidak menerima penolakan!" jawab tuan oh dengan wajah yang memerah menahan marah. Sedangkan Luhan terduduk lemas dilantai, tanpa mengeluarkan kata apa-apa. Ia menangis, terisak menahan sesak didada. Pipi serta hidungnya sudah sangat memerah ditambah lagi dengan mata yang membengkak. Ia telah membuat orangtuanya bertengkar. Hanya karena dirinya.

"Yeobo! Dia cucu kita!" kata nyonya oh tidak kalah marahnya.

"Tidak. Aku tidak mengakuinya!"

Tes...tes... air mata nyonya oh keluar. Pun dengan luhan yang tambah terisak. Hatinya begitu teriris. Appanya saja tidak mengakuinya, lalu bagaimana dengan Sehun? Luhan meremas dadanya kuat.

"Kau bukan seperti suamiku. Suamiku tidak sekejam ini untuk menyuruh anaknya sendiri menggugurkan janin yang masih suci. Kau bukan suamiku" lirih nyonya oh.

"Dan kau Luhan! Kau tidak akan pernah bisa merusak hubungan Sehun dengan Irene. Ingat dia kakakmu! Dua bulan lagi mereka akan menikah"

"apa? Menikah? Kau belum membicarakan hal ini dengan ku!" teriak nyonya oh

"dan sekarang kau telah mengetahuinya" jawab tuan oh datar

"Dan Persetan dengan perintahmu! Luhan akan tetap menjaga anaknya. Aku akan membantu menjaganya" ucap nyonya oh sambil menatap tajam suaminya

 ** _PLAK!_**

Subuah tamparan yang tidak disangka-sangka melayang ke pipi nyonya oh. Tuan oh menamparnya dengan sangat keras. Sampai Luhan terkejut, matanya membelalak tidak percaya. Ia berusaha untuk berdiri.

"a-appa..jangan sakiti eomma" ucap Luhan memohon sambil mengusap pipi ibunya yang memerah.

"aku akan tetap menjaganya seperti kata eomma. Dan aku berjanji tidak akan meminta pertanggungjawaban kepada Sehun ,appa." Ucapnya lagi dengan suara yang tercekat

"keluarlah!" suruh nyonya oh tanpa memandang suaminya

"Jangan kemari lagi. Kami tidak akan mengganggu kehidupan kalian lagi. Berbahagialah." Lanjutnya sambil melangkah menuju kamar diikuti oleh Luhan.

"aku akan mengirimkanmu surat perceraian ." kemudian berlalu. Tuan oh terdiam terpaku. Apakah ia keterlaluan? Tapi bagaimana dengan saham? Tuan oh pun berlalu dari kediaman luhan. Ia berpikir istrinya masih marah sehingga mengucapkan hal tersebut.

Astaga tuan oh? Apa lebih penting saham daripada putrimu sendiri? Baiklah.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC or END** nih guys?

guys... aku bertanyaaaaa : Menurut kalian ini incest ya? Walaupun mereka ga sedarah itu incest kah? Soalnya aku bingung, aku taunya incest itu yang saudara sedarah, atau hubungan anak dengan ibu/bpk/sodara kandung.  
 _Anggap aja nanti ini ga incest yah . hehe_

Fanfic ini ringan masalah kok. Ga berat-berat. Soalnya ga bisa bikin yang berat-berat hehehe..

Masih ada yang nungguin kan? Jangan lupa direview yah... Maaf kalo masih banyak kesalahan penulisan :D

OH ya! Selamat ulangtahun Ayaaaaah "OH SEHUN" /prokprok/ hehe mau update pas dy ultah, tapi blm kelar nulisnya kkkkk. Katanya bunda Lulu bakal ke Korea buat syuting RM ya? **I'M SO EXCITED, SERIOUSLY ! ^^ HOPE THEY CAN MEET N CELEBRATE LU's BDAY TGT ^^ !**

Seperti biasanya aku berterima kasih sama yang . .rev.

SARANGAHAE~~~~

Mind to review ?


	7. Chapter 7

**Cast: Hunhan**

 **Genre: Drama/Romance**

 **Rate:** sedikit **M**

 **Warn! GS for uke. Typo bertebaran. DLDR!**

 **NO PLAGIARISM - NO BASH!**

 **This is about Hunhan story. If you guys don't like about this story or don't like hunhan just close your tab. Ini sebuah imajinasiku semata, dan aku tidak memaksa kalian untuk tetap membacanya. ^^**

 **.**

.

.

.

.

Happy reading^^

.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 7**

"eomma" panggil Luhan pelan

"iya sayang? Apa kau menginginkan sesuatu?" tanya nyonya Oh sembari mencoba berbaring disamping putrinya. Mengelus puncak kepala Luhan dengan sayang.

 _"_ _Hiks...hiks..."_ Luhan menangis lagi. Ia tidak menyangka jika keluarganya akan seperti ini. Bukan ini yang ia inginkan. Semenjak 2jam dari kejadian yang lalu, ibunya seperti menahan amarah sekaligus tangis.

"kenapa menangis hm?" Tanya nyonya Oh sambil terus mengelus punggung Luhan yang semakin meringkuk kearah ibunya

"maafkan Lulu , eomma." Lirihnya

"sstt! Eomma sudah memaafkanmu sayang. Berhentilah menangis. Lihat mata cantik ini sudah sangat bengkak" jawabnya nyonya Oh sambil menarik dagu Luhan agar ia bisa melihat wajah anaknya.

"tapi bagaimana dengan hubugan eomma dengan appa? Eomma hanya bercanda kan?" Tanya Luhan sedikit terisak

Nyonya Oh tersenyum, menepuk-nepuk pelah lengan anaknya "Mungkin ini yang terbaik sayang. Kau jangan mengkhawatirkan eomma. Eomma sungguh tidak apa-apa. Yang kau khwatirkan adalah anakmu. Jaga dia, rawat dia. Jangan buat dirimu stress. Dan berhentilah menangis rusa manis" Canda nya

"eomma~~" Rengeknya manja, membuat kekehan keluar dari bibir nyonya Oh.

"Apa ini masih sakit?" Tanya Luhan sembari mengelus pipi ibunya

"Tidak sayang. Kau istirahatlah.. Eomma akan menghangatkan makan malam untuk kita" kata nyonya Oh sambil mendudukkan diri dan mengecup kening luhan.

.

.

.

.

.

Seminggu berlalu, nyonya Oh masih menetap di China sedangkan tuan Oh sudah kembali ke Korea. Hubungan nyonya Oh dengan suaminya masih belum membaik. Tuan Oh yang masih sibuk mengurusi perusahaannya. Dan nyonya Oh yang masih mengurusi putri cantiknya.

Lihatlah sekarang, nyonya Oh sedang menikmati semilir angin sore bersama dengan Luhan. Mereka asik bercerita sambil sesekali menyesap coklat hangat sambil duduk dikursi taman halaman samping rumah mereka.

"hahaha, eomma.. aku tidak secentil itu" sahut Luhan dengan muka memerah menahan malu dengan cerita masa kecilnya.

"kau iya sayang. Kemana Kris pergi, kau selalu mengekorinya. Kadang kris sampai ingin menangis karena tidak ingin kau terus menerus mengikutinya." Terlihat senyuman diwajah nyonya Oh, mengingat masa kecil anaknya.

"kau bahkan selalu menciumi wajah Kris ketika ia sedang tidur di rumah kita." Ucapnya lagi mengelus rambut Luhan

"ah~~eomma~~" rengek Luhan malu.

"karena dulu aku menganggap Kris adalah pangeranku, eomma. Tapi ternyata semakin remaja aku menyadari kalau rasa sayangku ke Kris hanya sebatas rasa sayang seorang adik dan sahabat saja. Aku jadi merindukannya"

"Eomma juga merindukan sahabat kecilmu bersama Yixing itu. Dia dan istrinya sudah bahagia di Kanada. Dan pangeran hati putriku ini sekarang sesosok pria yg berada di korea" canda eommanya

"aku merindukannya" lirih Luhan sambil menyandarkan kepala dipundak eommanya. Nyonya Oh merangkul pundak Luhan.

"Mau eomma hubungi?"

"Jangan eomma"

"Tidak apa-apa. Eomma yang berbicara. Kau cukup mendengarkan suaranya. Eomma rasa, anakmu juga merindukan appanya" Luhan menegakkan tubuhnya menghadap eommanya yang sedang mencoba menghubungi Sehun.

"Hallo..sayang" ucap nyonya Oh pertama kali, ketika Sehun telah mengangkat telpon darinya

 _"_ _Iya, eomma"_

"Sehunie..."ucap Luhan pelan yang hanya terdengar oleh eommanya. Nyonya Oh yang mendengarnya menatap Luhan dengan senyuman.

"Apa kabar sayang?"

 _"_ _Aku baik-baik saja eomma. Bagaimana dengan eomma dan...Luhan?"_ Kata Sehun dengan sedikit memberi jeda,

"Eomma baik, Luhan sedang sakit Hun-ah" Luhan meremas tangan nyonya Oh mengingatkan eommanya untuk tidak berbicara yang lain-lain.

 _"_ _Benarkah? Sakit apa eomma? Apa Luhan sudah dibawa ke Dokter?"_ Nyonya Oh hanya tersenyum mendengar suara Sehun sarat akan kekhawatiran

"Tenang sayang. Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Luhan sudah diperiksa oleh dokter. Dia hanya sedikit mual saja"

" _Aku ingin ke China eomma. Aku merindukannya"_ Luhan semakin murung mendengar lirihan Sehun.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kuliahmu?"

 _"_ _Aku bisa cuti eomma"_

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Irene? Dengan pernikahan kalian?"

 _"_ _Aku tidak mencintainya eomma. Eomma pun tahu itu. Aku hanya mencintai putrimu."_ Suara sehun terdengar sedikit bergetar _"Aku benar-benar mencintai putrimu eomma. Aku ingin terlepas dari ini semua. Aku.. aku ingin meninggalkan Korea. Melanjutkan hidupku dengan Luhan dengan bahagia"_ lanjutnya

 _"_ Hiksss..." Luhan mulai terisak mendengar penuturan Sehun

 _"_ _Lu..Kaukah itu? eomma, kau bersama dengan Lulu ku?"_ Tanya Sehun tidak sabar. Nyonya Oh tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sehun, lebih memberikan ponselnya kepada Luhan. Karena ia tau putrinya sudah mati-matian menahan rindunya kepada Sehun.

"Sehunie..hiks..." ucap Luhan tanpa menghentikan isakannya

" _Oh astaga sayang. Aku begitu merindukanmu sayang..sampai disini rasanya sakit sekali"_ kata Sehun meremas dadanya.

"A..aku juga Hunie.. _hiksss_ "

 _"_ _Jangan menangis sayang. Maafkan aku..telah bersikap seperti itu. Aku punya alasannya sayang."_

"Aku percaya padamu Hunie. Maafkan aku juga. Aku mencintaimu"

 _"_ _Aku lebih mencintaimu sayang. Tunggulah..sebentar lagi kita akan bertemu. Dan menceritakan semuanya kepadamu"_

 _"_ _Aku mencitaimu Oh Luhan"_

"Aku juga Hunie"

Setelah memutuskan sambungan telpon, Luhan pun mengembalikan ponsel eommanya. Memegangi mukanya yang memerah karena perasaan malu. Nyonya Oh terkekeh melihat putrinya.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Nyonya Oh

"terimakasih eomma" jawab Luhan tulus sambil memeluk eommanya.

"Eomma harap Sehun segera menemuimu dan mengetahui kalau ia akan menjadi seorang ayah"

"Tapi aku takut eomma. Takut jika Sehun tidak menerima anak ini seperti appa" wajah Luhan terlihat sedih kembali.

"Tidak akan, sayang. Eomma yakin, Sehun akan bahagia mendengar berita ini"

"Iya, semoga eomma"

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau kenapa senyum-senyum seperti itu? Apa Irene yang membuatmu seperti ini?" Sehun hanya menatap Jongin dengan tajam.

"Jangan membicarakan wanita itu. Aku muak mendenagar namanya"

"Jangan dengarkan kkamjong, Hun" kata Kyungsoo sambil menyeruput jus mangganya. Jongin mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar kekasihnya memanggilnya dengan sebutan kkamjong.

"Kau tidak pantas mengerucutkan bibirmu seperti itu Jongin ! Terlihat menyeramkan" Kyungsoo tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar ucapan Sehun.

"Yak!" teriak Jongin tidak terima

"Aku akan menemui Luhan" perkataan Sehun membuat Jongin dan Kyungsoo langsung terdiam dan menatapnya.

"Kemarin aku berbicara melalui telpon dengannya. Aku sangat bahagia sekali mengetahui ia berbicara kepadaku. Mengatakan jika ia masih merindukanku,mencintaiku" terlihat binar bahagia diwajah Sehun. Membuat Jongin maupun Kyungsoo ikut tersenyum.

"Bagaimana keadaan Lulu?" tanya Kyungsoo

"Kata eomma, ia sakit. Merasa mual. Tapi ia sudah diperiksa oleh dokter"

"Oh syukurlah.." ucap Jongin dan Kyungsoo bersama.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kuliahmu? Liburpun masih sangat lama Hun, kau tak mungkin menunggu masa liburan kan?" Tanya Jongin lagi

"Aku akan cuti"

"Bagaimana dengan..em.."

"dari awal aku tidak mencintainya, Kyung. Aku akan meninggalkannya. Terserah dia akan menikah dengan siapa saja. Yang terpenting bukan denganku. Aku akan memulai hidup dengan Luhan"

"Ayahmu?" Tanya Kyungsoo lagi

"dialah satu-satunya orang yang membuatku seperti ini. Aku akan meninggalkannya. Tidak peduli dengan fasilitas yang telah kudapatkan. Aku akan kembalikan. Yang terpenting aku bisa bersama dengan Luhan." Jelas Sehun penuh dengan keyakinan.

"Aku mendukungmu, Hun !" ujar Jongin menepuk pundak sahabatnya

"Aku juga mendukungmu Hun. Bahagiakanlah sahabatku, jangan pernah sakiti dia lagi" kata Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat Sehun yang terlihat yakin dengan apa yang akan dilakukan.

"terimakasih. Kalian memang sahabatku" Balas Sehun tulus

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

AN : **Huweeee T_T maafkan aku lama update, dan chapter ini sangat pendek. Maaf maaf...**

 **Aku inginnya cepet update, tapi real life ku sedang berliku-liku (?) T_T**

 **Jadi readers tersayangku mohong pengertiannya yah..hiks...sumpah real life ku ga semulus ff, ff ada yang hurt-angst. Nah real life ku lebih dari itu semua T_T**

 **Tapi aku bakal tetep lanjutin ff ini kok..tapi gabisa fast update. Ada yang masih minat baca? Ada yang masih inget sama ff ini? Aku kangen readerssss semuaaa huhuuu T_T**

 **Maaf kalo ada typo(s), soalnya ini ngetiknya langsung diupdate aja tanpa ngecek dulu heheehe. Love you all...**

Mind to review?


End file.
